Angel: El Regreso
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Han pasado cinco años después de que Ángel y sus amigos libraran la Batalla Final contra W&H… Ahora, una nueva fuerza del mal irrumpe en la ciudad de Los Ángeles y el vampiro con alma debe regresar para salvar al mundo.
1. Cinco Años Después

**ÁNGEL – EL REGRESO**

(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)

**Titulo: **"Ángel, el Regreso"

**Autor: **Federico Hernán Bravo

**Resumen: **Han pasado cinco años después de que Ángel y sus amigos libraran la Batalla Final contra W&H… Ahora, una nueva fuerza del mal irrumpe en la ciudad de Los Ángeles y el vampiro con alma nuevamente debe regresar de su exilio autoimpuesto para salvar el mundo de un horrible destino. ¿Podrá realmente Ángel recomponerse del duro golpe recibido después de la caída de W&H y encontrar las fuerzas que necesita para seguir en su cruzada contra el mal? ¿O acaso sucumbirá y con él, lo hará el resto de la humanidad, librada a su suerte bajo la amenaza del nuevo villano de turno?

**Tiempo: **Después de la Quinta Temporada de Ángel.

**Aclaración al lector: **Para la historia que van a leer a continuación, me tuve que abstraer de la continuidad oficial de la serie de Ángel que es el comic "Ángel: After The Fall". Mi historia arranca cinco años después del término de la serie y es totalmente independiente del "Canon Oficial". Es, más bien, mi propia visión personal de cómo y qué estarían haciendo los personajes más o menos en el presente, a cinco años de que el episodio final fuera emitido en la TV…

* * *

><p><strong>Cinco Años Después<strong>

_Las Selvas Colombianas. Al atardecer. _

Los hombres armados mantenían a raya a la tribu. Asustadas miradas eran dirigidas por los habitantes del pequeño pueblo, de tanto en tanto, a los rifles que insistían en no moverse de su sitio, siempre apuntándoles.

El miedo podía olerse en el aire… se palpaba a cada momento…

Los guerrilleros tenían órdenes de disparar si alguno se movía tan solo unos centímetros. Los habitantes del pueblo les conocían bien; sabían que cumplirían aquel mandato a rajatabla.

-Apreciamos la generosa contribución que nos dan para poder seguir protegiendo esta comunidad – dijo el líder de los guerrilleros, parándose delante de todos con aire de suficiencia. Sonrió, burlón, y se ajustó el cinturón de su traje militar color verde oliva. Su prominente panza se elevaba tal cual una montaña desafiante, en su abdomen – Después de todo – continuó – como bien saben, nosotros luchamos a favor del pueblo.

Su comentario fue tomado de forma jocosa por sus compañeros armados. Todos rieron, haciéndose coro.

-¡Malditos! – insultó una indígena, escupiendo al suelo ante él - ¡No se saldrán con la suya!

-¿Ah, no? – replicó el hombre, enarcando una ceja. Sus compañeros rieron otra vez.

-¡El Espíritu de la Selva dará cuenta de ustedes! – dijo la muchacha, desafiante, pese a la mirada de sus familiares que con gestos apremiantes, la urgían a callar.

-No creo en espíritus – fue la respuesta del líder guerrillero. Sacó la pistola que llevaba en su cartuchera y le apuntó con ella en la cabeza – Pero no tengo nada en contra de que te conviertas en uno, claro – sonrió y apretó el gatillo.

_¡PAM! _

La chica murió al instante. Su cuerpo se desplomó en el suelo con un gran agujero humeante entre ceja y ceja. Su asesino, despreocupado del horror que acababa de cometer, guardó la pistola en su lugar…

-Muy bien, muchachos, ¡nos vamos! – dijo al resto de su grupo – No tenemos mas nada que hacer en este pueblucho de cuarta – miró a los aterrados lugareños con sorna – Quédense tranquilos, amigos. Nos vamos… pero tengan por seguro de que volveremos a vernos muy pronto.

Riéndose a carcajadas, los guerrilleros subieron a sus jeeps y camiones y se marcharon, internándose en la espesa selva que les rodeaba. No se dieron cuenta de que sus despreciables actos estaban siendo meticulosamente observados por alguien oculto en las sombras… alguien que no estaba para nada contento con todo lo que pasó…

…Estaba decidido.

_Actuaría esta noche… _

Rodeando un fuego, los guerrilleros descansaban aquella noche. Entre risas y risas, se mofaban y vanagloriaban de todas las atrocidades que durante el día, estos malditos hombres habían cometido.

…Mientras, entre las sombras, él los observaba detenidamente, esperando su momento…

Inesperadamente, uno de los hombres anunció al grupo que tenía ganas de orinar. Apartándose de ellos, se internó entre los árboles cercanos y se dispuso a vaciar la vejiga… No llegó a hacerlo completamente; él lo tomó por sorpresa, por la espalda, noqueándolo de un certero golpe.

A sus amigos les extrañó que su compañero no regresara pasado un buen rato. Otro de ellos lo fue entonces a buscar…

…_Éste tampoco regres__ó… _

-¿Dónde mierda se metieron Aguilar y Ramírez? – masculló el líder de los guerrilleros, aquel nefasto sujeto que había dado muerte a la mujer indígena, tan cruelmente. Escrutó la oscuridad con nerviosismo - ¡Esto no me gusta ni medio!

-¿Le tiene miedo al espíritu ese, jefe? – preguntó uno de sus subalternos, a modo de chiste. Lamentablemente, su broma no fue bien recibida por el otro. Más bien, ocurrió todo lo contrario; sacando más su panza y poniendo gestos hoscos, el cabecilla del grupo replicó:

-¡Yo no le tengo miedo a nada! ¡Y menos, a fantasmas de feria que ni existen!

-Jefe, yo no… quise decir que usted… - tartamudeó el guerrillero, tragando saliva. Intentó pensar en una respuesta ingeniosa a toda prisa, algo que hiciera que su superior olvidara la mala broma… pero entonces se desató el caos…

Una flecha atravesó el aire y se incrustó contra su pecho, acabando allí mismo con su vida. Al ver aquello, alguien gritó: "¡Nos atacan!"

Fue la única advertencia que tuvieron del pandemonium que se desató. Mas flechas salieron disparadas en contra de los hombres armados, dando en el blanco en algunos casos. Los pocos guerrilleros que quedaban, ni lentos ni perezosos, tomaron sus pistolas y rifles, y abrieron fuego, disparando a cualquier parte. No podían calcular el lugar exacto desde donde su atacante los hostigaba, por lo que su líder debió alzar la voz entre el estruendo de las balas para hacerse oír…

-¡Basta! ¡Nos están haciendo gastar municiones! – dijo - ¡Dispersense por los cuatro puntos y vayan a buscar a los hijos de puta responsables de esto! ¡Ya!

Obedeciéndole, los guerrilleros se desparramaron por los alrededores, dispuestos a dar caza a su hasta el momento, invisible enemigo…

…_Ninguno de ellos volvió… _

-¡Mierda! – masculló el jefe, cuando se hizo mas que evidente de que estaba solo. ¡No lo podía creer! - ¡Salgan de ahí, quienes sean! – gritó, sacando su pistola y blandiéndola para todos lados como loco, sin saber realmente a quien apuntar.

Nadie respondió. El repentino sonido de la selva se volvió casi aplastante para él, asfixiante. Involuntariamente, comenzó a temblar mientras miraba hacia todos los rincones a la vez.

-¡Salgan, carajo! – rugió.

-Como gustes – dijo una voz, a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué…? – se volvió rápidamente, aterrado… solo para toparse cara a cara con Ángel, quien sin mediar mas palabras le estampó un puñetazo demoledor en la cara, mandándolo directamente al mundo de los sueños.

En solo cuestión de minutos, todo había concluido.

A la mañana siguiente bien temprano, cuando el policía de turno fue a abrir la delegación al público, en el pueblo más cercano, se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al descubrir al grupo de guerrilleros atados en el piso, en la entrada…

-¡Que me lleve el Diablo! – exclamó, rascándose la cabeza - _¿Quién podría haber hecho esto? _


	2. El reencuentro

**El reencuentro**

-Allá – señaló el chico hacia el interior de una cueva en un monte – Ahí fue donde lo vi… Era de noche y estaba parado en ese lugar. Me miró y me sonrió – se volvió para echar un vistazo al hombre joven de piel negra, que con dificultad atravesó unos matorrales y se unió a él - ¿Y dice que hace mucho que conoce al fantasma de la selva?

Gunn se detuvo a su lado, resoplando de cansancio después de cruzar la arboleda. En silencio y con una media sonrisa, observó la entrada de la gruta.

-No siempre fue un espíritu – dijo – Muchas gracias, José. Ahora vuelve con tu gente – metió una mano en la bolsa de viaje que llevaba sobre su hombro y sacó un fajo de billetes, los que entregó al niño – A partir de aquí, sigo solo.

-Caray. ¡Gracias señor! – el chico tomó el dinero y comenzó a irse. Se volvió un momento hacia su acompañante, dedicándole unas ultimas palabras – Cuídese, por favor, ¿eh?

Por toda respuesta, Gunn volvió a sonreír. Esperó hasta que el niño se hubo marchado y se dirigió a la cueva.

-¿Hola? – dijo, entrando – Soy yo, amigo… ¿Estas aquí?

Se produjo un movimiento en las profundas sombras. Gunn esperó. Una figura alta no tardó en emerger a su encuentro, deteniéndose apenas unos centímetros de donde él estaba…

-Hola Gunn – respondió Ángel – No esperaba verte. Ha pasado mucho desde la última vez, ¿verdad?

-Mas o menos, cinco años, amigo – Gunn suspiró - ¿Puedo pasar? Creo que tenemos que hablar…

-Adelante – Ángel volvió hacia el interior de la caverna – Con confianza. "Mi casa es tú casa" – recitó.

Gunn lo siguió. Las abismales sombras que los rodeaban de pronto cedieron, dando paso a una austera y calida luz que salía de una hoguera encendida en el fondo de la gruta. Con mudo asombro, el muchacho observó que no muy lejos de ella había una cama de paja, amontonada discretamente, en un rincón.

Supuso no erróneamente que era en aquel lugar donde el vampiro dormía cuando no podía salir al exterior por la luz solar.

-Siéntate – pidió Ángel, señalando el piso enfrente de la hoguera.

Gunn obedeció, depositando a su lado su bolso. Se produjo un largo silencio entre ambos (humano y vampiro) por un largo rato. Ángel permanecía de pie, mientras las llamas crepitaban en el fuego encendido. Meditaba, con los brazos cruzados, como decidiendo qué hacer a continuación con su imprevisto visitante…

-No te esperaba – repitió, mirando al muchacho – No es que me queje, claro, pero… ¿Hiciste todo el trayecto desde Norteamérica hasta aquí solo para hablar conmigo?

-Bueno, a decir verdad, solo andaba por la zona por negocios – Gunn se encogió de hombros – Luego, escuché de boca de los lugareños la singular historia del "fantasma de la selva" y averiguando… por las descripciones, sabia que conocía y muy bien al supuesto espectro – sonrió.

-Negocios – Ángel se sentó finalmente ante la hoguera - ¿Qué clase de negocios son esos que tienes, si puedo preguntar?

-Objetos antiguos – Gunn abrió su bolso y extrajo de su interior una vieja estatuilla – Actualmente, estoy en el negocio del mercado negro sobrenatural y me esta yendo bien… muy bien, en verdad – la volvió a guardar, mientras encogía sus hombros – Con algo tengo que vivir, dado que ya no tengo mas mi trabajo de abogado en Wolfram & Hart, ¿no? La paga es buena, ya tengo un par de clientes fijos y todo esto me permite llevarme el alimento a la boca cada fin de mes.

-Vaya. Un poco… radical para mi gusto, pero te felicito – el vampiro esbozó una tibia sonrisa – Jamás me imaginé que el negocio del contrabando de objetos sobrenaturales podría dar buenos frutos.

-Ayudan los conocimientos legales que W&H colocaron en mi cabeza – Gunn se señaló el cráneo – Creeme, no solo son útiles para las Cortes Judiciales; también lo son para todo tipo de cosas.

Silencio. Por otro largo instante, ni el vampiro ni el muchacho hablaron entre si, hasta que…

-Ángel, ¿hasta cuando vas a seguir aislándote? – disparó Gunn de repente – Ya han pasado cinco años, amigo. ¡No puedes simplemente esconderte toda la vida en lugares remotos! No es sano, si me lo preguntas…

-No estoy de acuerdo - Ángel se puso de pie – Creo que fui claro la última vez que todos estuvimos juntos: seguir cerca de mí solo les traería problemas.

-¡Maldición viejo, córtala ya! – Gunn también se paró. Lo tomó de los hombros, mientras le hablaba - ¡No puedes seguir así! Huir de todo sencillamente no va a remediar nada…

-Tú no entiendes, Charles – el vampiro meneó la cabeza negativamente - ¡La gente tiende a morir cuando esta cerca mío! – exclamó, frustrado – Doyle, Cordelia, Fred y luego Wesley… - se llevó una mano a la cabeza, abatido – Si Wes esta muerto es por CULPA MIA y de nadie más. Soy el UNICO responsable de lo que le ocurrió… de lo que les ocurrió a todos ellos.

-Te equivocas – retrucó Gunn – Tanto Wes como Illyria, Lorne, Spike y yo sabíamos exactamente en que nos metíamos, lo que hacíamos al enfrentarnos directamente a W&H. ¡Si hasta Lindsey decidió asumir el riesgo al ayudarnos!

-…Y por supuesto, él también pagó el precio – comentó Ángel, amargamente.

-Todos lo hicimos, en verdad – replicó el muchacho– Pero Ángel, lo que te quiero decir es que NO es tu culpa. Para nada… - hizo una pausa – Han pasado cinco años, viejo. Las cosas han cambiado muchísimo por la gran ciudad desde que te fuiste… de más esta decir que sin ti, allá nada es igual.

Muy despacio, Ángel volvió a sentarse ante la hoguera encendida. Gunn aguardó, de pie a su lado, alguna respuesta de su parte…

-¿Qué hay del resto? – preguntó al final - ¿Qué ocurre con ellos?

-Es una larga historia – Gunn aspiró fuertemente – Intentaré resumírtela un poco…

* * *

><p><strong>ILLYRIA <strong>

No se movía.

Ni un músculo.

Casi podría decirse que ni respiraba.

Mientras permanecía sentada en el suelo, el silencio era lo único que emanaba de su figura. Sus ojos, semejantes a dos pedazos de hielos incrustados en su cráneo, estaban fijos sin siquiera pestañear. Al igual que toda ella, estaban congelados…

…Detenidos en el tiempo…

…Detenidos en un solo pensamiento…

_WESLEY. _

-¿Y no hace nada mas que estar sentada y en silencio? – inquirió Ángel, sin poderlo creer.

-Es prácticamente todo lo que ella ha hecho por espacio de cinco años – le explicó Gunn – No nos atrevemos a interrumpirla… Ignoro realmente en que esta su cabeza en ese silencio, pero te aseguro que de no ser porque respira (muy levemente) parecería una autentica estatua.

-¿Y Lorne? ¿Qué pasó con él?

-Bien… lo de él es… otra cosa…

* * *

><p><strong>LORNE <strong>

El grupo de niños reunidos en torno a la mesa de cumpleaños miraron al demonio verde, quien vestido con un traje chillón, con galera y capa como un mago, intentaba animar la fiesta.

Pese a sus intentos, era evidente el desinterés que los pequeños le profesaban, por lo que tragando saliva, pasó a su siguiente "truco" mágico…

-¡A continuación, el Tío Lorne va a hacerles un nuevo y trepidante truco de magia! – dijo, comenzando a inflar unos globos ante la desapasionada mirada de los chicos. Mientras soplaba, uno de los globos súbitamente reventó con gran estruendo - ¡Ups! Je, je. Vaya… este… bueno… ¡Vaya desgracia, je, je! – tartamudeó, sonriendo muy nervioso - ¡Bueno! Dejemos los globos de lado… ahora… - tomó su galera – Ahora… ¡Ahora haré aparecer aquí dentro un simpático conejito!

Uno de los niños bostezó.

-Primero, los pases mágicos y las palabras – Lorne movió las manos mientras metía una a continuación en su galera - _"Abracadabra, pata de cabra; abra-conejo, que aparezca un conejo". _

Con una ensayada sonrisa en sus labios, el demonio sacó el animal… pero no era un conejo, como esperaba…

…_Mas bien, result__ó ser un zorrillo… _

-Oh, maldición – murmuró, abriendo mucho sus ojos.

-¿Anima fiestas infantiles? – Ángel enarcó las cejas.

-Hey, no lo culpo. El tipo tiene que sobrevivir – dijo Gunn, evitando por todos los medios echarse a reír – Es… comprensible, si lo miras de cierta… forma. Después de manejar la industria del entretenimiento gracias a Wolfram & Hart en Los Ángeles, pasar a animar fiestas de cumpleaños… el hombre merece cierto… cierto respeto…

Ángel movió la cabeza.

-Muy bien, oigámoslo… ¿Qué esta haciendo Spike?

-Ah, bien… él…

* * *

><p><strong>SPIKE <strong>

Los Ángeles por la noche.

El delincuente corría despavorido por la calle. De tanto en tanto, echaba furibundas miradas hacia atrás, a su perseguidor…

Él ya se le acercaba. Veloz, la Harley Davidson raspaba el asfalto en su dirección. Su conductor, vestido con su clásica gabardina negra, venia manejando con un cigarrillo encendido en su boca… y una gran cadena enroscada en una mano.

-¡Aléjate, aléjate! – le gritó el ladrón al motociclista, deteniéndose en una esquina. Estaba acorralado.

-Lo siento, pet. ¿Qué no te lo dijeron? – Spike aceleró la moto y pasó a su lado, arrojándole la cadena. El delincuente quedó enganchado con ella, comenzando a ser arrastrado por el piso – El crimen no paga y muchos menos en MI ciudad – sonrió, mientras manejaba cada vez mas aprisa – Disfruta el paseo, amigo. Es el último viaje que tendrás en mucho tiempo… antes de que te entregue a la poli.

* * *

><p>-Es el único de nosotros que, más o menos, parece estarle yendo bien en lo que hace – reconoció Gunn – Aunque, también hay que admitirlo; Spike suele pasárselo en grande en las situaciones más extrañas jamás vistas.<p>

Ángel permaneció en silencio. Su rostro se había convertido en una mascara pétrea que no dejaba traslucir emociones.

-Mira, todos compartimos parte de las consecuencias de plantarle cara a W&H en su momento… pero como ves, de alguna forma u otra, lo aceptamos y reaccionamos a nuestra manera – Gunn le apoyó una mano al vampiro en el hombro – Pero no es lo mismo sin ti, viejo. **Te necesitamos**. Creelo o no, tú eras la UNICA persona que podía poner un poco de orden en nuestras vidas… un rumbo. ¡Tienes que volver conmigo, por favor!

-No lo sé, Charles… no lo sé.

-Por favor – suplicó el muchacho - ¡Deja ya de culparte por todo y regresa a casa! Seguir escapándote no tiene ya ningún sentido. Aislarte no va a hacer que el dolor se vaya… estés en esta selva o en cualquier otro lugar remoto que elijas. ¡Debes enfrentarte a él!

Ángel cerró los ojos. Respiró con fuerza, determinado.

-No – dijo.


	3. Convivencia difícil y un extraño negocio

**C****onvivencia difícil y un negocio un tanto extraño**

_Algún tiempo más tarde. Ciudad de Los Ángeles._

_Departamento de Spike. _

-…Y el misterioso vigilante nocturno ha vuelto a las andadas – decía el reportero de la TV. Spike sonrió satisfecho y se despatarró en el mullido sofá mientras abría una lata de cerveza – Varios testigos afirman haberlo visto ayer a la noche, arriba de su motocicleta, cerca de la avenida Summers. Según estos mismos testigos, el vigilante atrapó a un merodeador que desde hacia varias noches, venia acosando a las personas que se atrevían a pasar por la zona…

-Otro crédito para mí – Spike levantó la lata de cerveza, brindando.

-Muy escandaloso para mi gusto, la verdad – comentó Gunn acercándose con otra en su mano y bebiéndola despacio – No te haces buena prensa, amigo mío.

-¿Bromeas, Charlie? ¡Tengo a todos los criminales de Los Ángeles totalmente controlados! – el vampiro rubio señaló a la TV – He ahí la prueba. Creo que es algo que ni ese bodoque de Ángel podría negar.

-No digas eso, ¿ok? El hombre no esta bien – dijo, refiriéndose a Ángel – Lleva sobre sus hombros un gran peso por lo ocurrido…

-Ah, no. Es tan solo su bloody actitud de superhéroe sufrido, nada mas – Spike volvió a beber su cerveza – Entonces, ¿solo te dijo no? ¿Solo eso?

-Si.

-Cobarde – el rubio meneó la cabeza, enojado – ¡En cinco años, el muy cabezadura no aprendió nada! Tan solo a esconder su voluminosa figura y ya esta, asumiendo como siempre, la culpa de todo. Muy típico de él… Idiota.

Bruscamente, la puerta del departamento se abrió. Lorne entró, con cara de agotamiento y cargando una maleta con sus cosas de "mago". La depositó en el suelo y se derrumbó en otro sillón, resoplando.

-Chicos, por favor… la próxima vez que me llamen para animar algún cumpleaños, digan que no estoy. O mejor, que me fui al Congo – dijo - ¡Cómo están los niños de hoy en día! Y eso que solo tienen entre cinco o seis años… - suspiró – El mundo esta perdido, si me lo preguntan – miró a sus compañeros.

Gunn trató de disimular la risa. Spike por otro lado, terminaba su cerveza y aplastaba la lata con una mano, para luego arrojarla sin preocupaciones a un costado.

-¡Santo Cielo! – Lorne puso los ojos en blanco - ¡Spike! ¿Qué te dije de la basura sobre la alfombra? – exclamó - ¡Por Dios, chico, eres un completo desorden!

-¡Oye, lechuga! ¡No me digas como tengo que vivir en MI casa! ¿Estamos? – el vampiro rubio se dirigió a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador. Extrajo otra lata de cerveza de su interior – Mi guarida la tengo como YO quiero.

-¡Sucede que yo también vivo en esta "guarida", chico listo! – se quejó el demonio - ¡Y, para tu información por si no lo sabias, estoy harto de servirte de mucama!

-Claro, claro – Spike le restó importancia, mientras regresaba al sofá.

Lorne se puso de pie y molesto, se encaminó al baño.

-Voy a darme una ducha. ¡Creo que si sigo discutiendo con este clon oxigenado de Billy Idol, la presión se me va a ir a las nubes!

-¡No te olvides de secar el piso de la bañera después de remojarte, risitas! – le espetó Spike - ¡La ultima vez, casi me di un porrazo cuando entre!

Como toda respuesta, Lorne farfulló un insulto inentendible y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

-Vaya carácter podrido. Lo prefería mas antes… cuando NO nos teníamos que cruzar seguido – comentó el vampiro, bebiéndose la cerveza.

Gunn se terminó la suya. Se dispuso a marcharse.

-¿Ya te vas, Charlie?

-Tengo cosas que hacer… Hay un cliente importante que me esta esperando – se dirigió hacia la salida – Me va a dar una buena suma de dinero por cierto objeto antiguo que le encontré hace poco en uno de mis viajes.

-Mira nada más… Estas hecho todo un Indiana Jones del mercado negro, amigo – comentó Spike, sarcástico – Ten cuidado de no meter la pata en ese negocio tuyo, Charlie. El que trafica con artículos mágicos, acaba mal a la larga.

Gunn decidió pasar por alto el comentario del rubio. Desde la puerta de salida se volvió y le formuló una pregunta:

-¿Cómo sigue Illyria?

-Lo de siempre: haciendo su numero de la estatua… el mismo numerito que ha hecho desde hace cinco años – y Spike hubiera querido agregar a esto _"Y eso me preocupa mucho"_ pero no lo hizo.

-Estaremos en contacto, como siempre – dijo Gunn, marchándose – Cualquier emergencia, sabes mi numero…

Spike asintió y tomó el control remoto de la tele. Se dedicó a cambiar de canales sin mirarlos, con amargura, mientras seguía bebiendo su cerveza.

-Cobarde – murmuró, pensando en Ángel.

* * *

><p><em>Un par de horas después.<em>

_Centro de Los Ángeles. _

El edificio de la Corporación Buher era una maravilla arquitectónica. Descollaba en dirección del cielo nocturno de L.A como símbolo del poder y la gloria de su dueño.

Mientras la secretaria personal de Buher atendía a Gunn y le hacia esperar en la pequeña salita de recepción, el muchacho no pudo dejar de maravillarse ante la imponente vista que desde la cima del rascacielos, tenia de toda la ciudad.

Era una vista que solo el dinero podía comprar.

_Mucho dinero. _

-¿Señor Gunn? – le llamó la secretaria – Puede usted pasar. El señor Buher le vera ahora mismo.

-Muchas gracias.

Gunn penetró en el recinto privado del dueño del edificio. Era una oficina ricamente adornada con mobiliario moderno. Buher le recibió en persona, de pie al lado de su escritorio, con una amplísima sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ah, señor Gunn. ¡No sabe lo contento que me pone volverlo a ver! – dijo el empresario – Asumo que ha tenido usted un buen viaje…

-Dentro de lo que se podría esperar, señor, fue satisfactorio – Gunn le estrechó la mano.

-Me alegro, me alegro. Por favor, tome asiento – le señaló a una silla.

Mientras le obedecía, el muchacho estudió más detenidamente a su cordial anfitrión…

Paul Buher era un hombre de augusta presencia; alto, delgado y de complexión atlética, lucia un vistoso traje de negocios color gris, con una corbata roja haciendo juego. Llevaba el cabello (de color oscuro) bien cortado y todo en sus movimientos y forma de tratar a las personas irradiaban una enorme personalidad, profesionalismo y… mucha autoridad.

-Vamos al grano – Buher entrelazó las manos sobre su escritorio, una vez sentado en su sitio - ¿Lo ha traído con usted?

Gunn extrajo de su bolso, por toda respuesta, un antiquísimo medallón dorado, repleto de símbolos grabados en un idioma arcaico y desconocido. Se lo extendió al empresario, quién lo tomó entre sus manos, satisfecho.

Buher lo observó con suma atención por un rato, dándole vueltas, y luego lo colocó en su mesa. Sacó un talonario de cheques y firmó uno, escribiendo una cifra en él. Se lo entregó al muchacho, siempre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja…

-Sus honorarios – dijo – Como siempre, un placer hacer negocios con usted, señor Gunn.

El aludido se guardó el cheque (previo de ver la cifra exorbitante escrita en él) y saludó a su cliente. Mientras se retiraba y subía al ascensor que lo llevaría a la planta baja, no pudo dejar de pensar en para qué querría uno de los hombres más poderosos, más ricos e influyentes de California un amuleto mágico…

Sin duda, no podría ser para nada bueno.

"_Deja ya de pensar en eso"_, se dijo a si mismo, _"Sabias los riesgos que asumías al tomar este trabajo… si vas a entrar en cuestionamientos morales ahora, regresa a esa oficina y devuelve el cheque a ese señor"._

Suspiró. Miró el cheque. Miró la casi millonaria cifra escrita en él y…

…Y salió del ascensor, del edificio, se subió a su camioneta y se marchó…

Buher sostenía el medallón entre sus dedos, admirándolo con honda satisfacción. Los grabados sobre su superficie relucían como testigos de un lenguaje perdido en los eones.

-Señorita Tessmaker, dígale a los caballeros que ya pueden pasar – habló a su interfono. Un grupo de vampiros no tardó en entrar en la sala, despacio – Es hora de comenzar a moverse, chicos. Requiero de sus singulares talentos…

-Le recuerdo, señor Buher, que no somos baratos – dijo el líder de los vampiros. Sus ojos amarillos parecieron relucir bajo la luz artificial de la habitación. Abrió su boca para enseñar sus colmillos, amenazante – Todavía no tenemos en claro exactamente que es lo que quiere que hagamos…

-Necesito que capturen a unos "amigos" muy especiales que andan sueltos por la ciudad – respondió el empresario, sonriendo maléficamente – Si lo hacen bien, habrá una buena remuneración en sangre para todos ustedes. Se los garantizo.

Los vampiros se miraron entre si. El líder del grupo volvió a hablar…

-¿Cómo reconoceremos a esos sujetos de los que habla? – preguntó.

Buher rió.

-Oh, los reconocerán al instante – dijo – Para empezar, ellos no son humanos…


	4. Spike & Illyria

**Spike & Illyria**

_Departamento de Spike._

_La noche siguiente. _

Ella continuaba inmóvil, como siempre.

Con el cigarrillo encendido en la boca, Spike la contempló detenidamente. Estaba de pie, apoyado en el marco de la puerta abierta de la habitación y mientras fumaba en silencio, estudiaba con suma atención las cinceladas formas de la criatura sentada en el piso, enfrente de él…

-Has pasado cinco años haciendo eso, nena – dijo a Illyria. No hubo reacción alguna de su parte. Continuó con los ojos fijos en el vacío, como ignorándolo a propósito. Tal vez así fuera – Cinco años – repitió, entrando en la sala y acercándosele – Totalmente convertida en una estatua de mármol…

Guardó silencio, esperando.

Illyria no habló, tampoco.

-Esto no es normal, ¿entiendes? – Spike se agachó a su lado, el cigarrillo pendiendo de su boca mientras el humo volaba, dejando su aroma tenue a tabaco en la habitación – No comes, no duermes, no bebes, no hablas… Respiras; al menos, sé que de alguna forma lo haces… Pero lo que estas haciendo, lo que te estas haciendo a TI misma – la señaló a la cara – Eso NO es normal… ni bueno. ¿Comprendes lo que te quiero decir, nena? ¿Eh?

Illyria no respondió.

-Sé que te duele, cariño – suspiró Spike, parándose – No creas que no lo entiendo… que no entiendo lo que hay ahí, en tu interior. Sé lo que es el dolor… el sentimiento de perdida – hizo una pausa. Nada en el semblante de la diosa primigenia que ocupara el cuerpo de Fred cambió. No había indicios siquiera de que oía al vampiro en su diatriba – Pero esto, lo que te estas haciendo, no te ayudara en nada. Quedarse sentada, paralizada y simplemente ignorando al mundo que te rodea no va a hacer que ese dolor que sientes, y del que estoy seguro sientes mucho, se vaya. ¡Tienes que luchar! ¡Tienes que salir adelante! ¡Tienes que escapar de las paredes de esta habitación! – insistió. La rabia y la frustración que él mismo sentía se traslado a sus palabras - ¡No puedes quedarte ahí, en el piso, por toda la eternidad! ¡Bloody Hell! ¡El numero de la estatua milenaria esta bien para el circo, pero no para la vida real!

Se calló. Esperó otra vez alguna reacción de la figura femenina.

_No ocurrió nada. _

Illyria siguió sin hablarle… ni mover un músculo.

-¡Maldición! – con disgusto, el rubio vampiro tiró el cigarrillo al suelo y procedió a apagarlo de un pisotón - ¡Esta bien! ¡Al menos, lo intenté! Tenia que hacerlo… - se dirigió a la puerta – Pero… hay una cosa que yo sé y que es verdad, algo mas importante de todo lo que te acabo de decir y es esto: en tu lugar, Fred no se habría rendido tan fácil.

Se detuvo un instante antes de abandonarla. La miró.

-Evidentemente, tú no eres ella – le dijo, con gran dolor en el alma.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él con fuerza, nada cambió en el escenario del cuarto: Illyria permaneció muda, inexpresiva, paralizada en su sitio como desde hacia cinco años que venia haciéndolo…

…Pero pasado un momento y sin previo aviso, la inmutabilidad que la invadía, destinada a proseguir por eones, se quebró por un motivo inesperado… un motivo que indicó que la diosa primigenia había oído todas y cada una de las palabras dichas por el vampiro…

**L****ágrimas en sus ojos. **

* * *

><p><em>Más tarde. Interior de un bar.<em>

_En alguna otra parte de Los Ángeles. _

El local estaba lleno de gente. Ocupando un sitio algo apartado de la concurrencia, Spike bebía lentamente una cerveza bien helada de una gran jarra, sentado ante una discreta mesa. Su semblante estaba oscuro, perturbado…

Su mente era un hervidero de caos. Pensaba en muchas cosas a la vez: Illyria, Fred, la negativa de Ángel de volver con ellos… su situación actual en el mundo… y sumado a todo eso, su alma estaba convertida un torbellino de sensaciones. Sentía que si la presión continuaba así, explotaría en algún momento… y pobre del desafortunado que se le cruzara enfrente.

Necesitaba con urgencia relajarse, despejarse. Alejar de si el fantasma de la modorra, de la depresión que lo invadía totalmente…

-¡Déjame en paz! – gritó alguien. Spike miró en dirección a la barra, en donde descubrió que la que había hablado era una chica. Se encontraba agarrada fuertemente del brazo por un grandullón con cara de pocos amigos, que no cesaba de sacudirla, ante la atónita vista de la gente presente.

-¿Es que crees que voy a dejarte solo porque un puto Juez firmara un par de papeles de mierda? – masculló el matón, sacudiéndola de nuevo - ¡Olvídalo, Nancy!

-¡Suéltame! – volvió a gritarle la chica, sin efecto. Sus ojos arrasados de lágrimas se volvieron desesperados hacia la concurrencia. Nadie hizo asomo siquiera de levantarse de su asiento y de defenderla. Spike se mordió el labio inferior, furioso…

-¿Acaso crees que me puedes dejar así como así, Nancy? ¡Estas equivocada! – rugió el sujeto, arrastrándola con fuerza hacia él - ¡Te demostrare lo equivocada que estas conmigo!

"_Es suficiente"_, pensó el vampiro, poniéndose de pie y encaminándose hacia la pareja. Se interpuso de inmediato entre los dos y muy seriamente, habló con el hombre…

-Mira, amigo, yo que tú dejaría a la dama en paz, ¿ok? ¡Creo que fue muy explicita cuando te dijo que te esfumaras!

El matón lo miró de arriba abajo, sin podérselo creer. Frunció peligrosamente el ceño.

-¿Quién mierda eres tú? ¡Desaparece de mi vista, rubio marica, o te arrancare las orejas! – ladró.

-Ok, ok… Intenté ser amable contigo… ¡Pero creo que a los puños si les tendrás mas respeto, grandísimo hijo de puta! – replicó a su vez Spike y le propinó una feroz trompada en el rostro.

Mientras el grandullón caía con la nariz rota, otro hombre (amigo del primero) no tardó en salir en su defensa, esgrimiendo una navaja afilada.

-Miren nada mas – dijo el vampiro, esquivando su estocada y agarrandolo de un brazo, torciéndoselo luego de modo tal, que le hizo soltar el arma de la mano - ¡El imbecil tiene inútiles que lo apoyan!

-¡Ay, ay, ay! – se quejó el tipo, inmovilizado.

-¿Te duele, mal nacido? ¡Pues me alegro! – Spike lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas contra la barra. El hombre se estrelló sobre ella, destrozando botellas y vasos a la vez – Bien, ¿Quién es el siguiente? – preguntó, mirando hacia la gente del bar.

Nadie se atrevió a moverse. El novio de la chica atacada, cuya nariz rota sangraba copiosamente, echó a correr en dirección a la salida del local. Spike lo observó un momento con furia, y decidió seguirlo. Corriendo rápidamente tras él, lo persiguió por la calle hasta alcanzarlo en una zona cercana a una playa.

-¿Qué quieres de mi? – le gritó el sujeto, acorralado.

-¡Solo asegurarme de que entiendes de que la chica NO quiere verte mas, imbecil de cuarta! – le gritó a su vez él, pateándolo en el estomago. El hombre escupió sangre, se dobló del dolor y cayó en el suelo.

-¡Argh! ¡Ay, ay! ¡Eres un animal! – farfulló, con las manos en su abdomen.

Spike sonrió, satisfecho.

-Me han llamado de peores formas, amigo– dijo y entonces vio algo en la playa que desvió su atención. Una forma femenina, de pie en la arena, bajo la luz de la luna.

Por un segundo, el rubio creyó estar soñando; era evidente que aquella persona no podría estar ahí, no. Era impensado, pero… pero la evidencia de su sola presencia era abrumadora.

**Efectivamente, estaba en aquel lugar. **

-¿Illyria? – murmuró Spike.

* * *

><p>Sentándose en un banco, cerca de la playa bajo la luz lunar, Spike y la diosa primigenia se reunieron.<p>

Al principio, el vampiro no lo podía creer. Durante cinco años, ella jamás había movido un músculo ni pestañeado, siquiera. Ahora imprevistamente, se hallaba allí, a su lado, con el rostro inexpresivo pero totalmente consciente.

…_Totalmente despierta. _

Spike sacó de su gabardina una caja de cigarrillos. Encendió uno y lo fumó. Illyria esperaba, en silencio. El viento nocturno, caprichoso, jugaba con sus largos cabellos azulados, haciéndolos bailar.

Él debió reconocer que, bajo aquel brillo lunar, ella se veía hermosa y sublime… viva…

_Si, viva… _

Como si Fred jamás se hubiera ido, suplantada por la entidad sobrenatural que ahora moraba allí, dentro de aquél cuerpo. Como si su vieja amiga jamás se hubiera desvanecido en el seno de la muerte, solo para dejar paso a una criatura que se suponía desaparecida en una época anterior al género humano, incluso.

…El silencio entre ambos se prolongó un buen rato. Ella lo quebró, decidiéndose a hablar primero…

-¿Por qué sigues adelante? – inquirió - ¿Cómo hiciste para continuar, cuando ya no había motivos para hacerlo?

-La verdad, no sé – Spike se encogió de hombros. Miró hacia el horizonte estrellado, soñador – Creo que me harté de quedarme a esperar a que el desastre llamara a mi puerta… algo como "la venganza póstuma de los Socios Mayores de Wolfram & Hart", enviando en nuestra contra demonios o cualquier otra estupida criatura. Sobre todo, cuando todavía había tipos delinquiendo contra la gente inocente allá afuera, en la gran ciudad – dio otra calada a su cigarrillo – Sobre todo, eso. Creo que llegado a ese punto, fue cuando me dije _"¿Y por que no?"_ – sonrió – Si contaba con los medios para hacer algo en contra de ello, ¿Por qué no tomar el toro por las astas? W&H se había terminado, pero el Mal no. Y si yo solo servia para repartir golpes, ¿Por qué no usarlos a favor de la gente que realmente lo necesita?

Illyria asintió, escuchándolo.

-Bueno, que demonios, si ese es mi único talento, debía darle uso. Me había convertido a mi pesar, en un "Campeón". Era el momento de hacer valer ese titulo – hizo una pausa. Fumó otra vez – Y el bueno de Ángel se había marchado – continuó hablando, la sonrisa borrándosele de la cara suplantada por una expresión de desazón – Al parecer, para siempre… ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Sentarme a esperar que el bueno del "Capitán Cabezota" volviera a salvarnos la situación? – meneó la cabeza, negativamente – No. Yo no soy así. Nunca lo fui… y no iba a empezar ahora. Por eso, elegí esta vía. Por eso, me dediqué a limpiar la ciudad poco a poco de delincuentes y de prestar socorro al que lo necesite. Hoy por hoy, es lo único que puedo hacer… y bien – concluyó.

Enmudeció. A su lado, Illyria no agregó nada, limitándose a oírlo con suma atención y echar un vistazo, alternativamente de tanto en tanto, en dirección al mar.

Luego, le sucedió algo: cambió.

Con un movimiento fluctuante, la figura femenina mudó su aspecto ultraterreno por el de la antigua dueña de aquel cuerpo. Tomando la forma de Fred, la criatura miró al vampiro con rostro dulce y triste a la vez.

…_Spike se quedo sin habla… _

-Al principio, creí que no podía seguir… no sin él – dijo. Su voz sonaba despacio, serena, pero también melancólica. El acento inconfundible de Fred estaba allí; era el mismo timbre de voz, imitado perfectamente – Sentimientos nuevos estaban invadiéndome… sensaciones, emociones… cosas que me asaltaban sin control, que solo podían proceder de la anterior dueña de la cáscara que uso en este mundo, de la mente y el alma de Fred – bajó la mirada, abatida – Y entonces, tuve miedo – confesó – Si, yo, Illyria, diosa-madre del Primordium, cuyo nombre nunca osaban mis seguidores pronunciar en vano ni en voz alta, sintió PANICO, terror absoluto a estas sensaciones nuevas. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me estaban asaltando a mí, justamente a mí? Yo… solo tuve miedo.

Suspiró. Spike la sintió totalmente afligida… y supo que en verdad lo estaba. Al menos, mientras se viera como Fred, así lo expresaba.

-Y él no estaba allí para ayudarme a entender – prosiguió – Para ayudarme a comprender lo que pasaba… él… Wesley – pronunció el nombre con un estremecimiento. El vampiro rubio alargó su mano, tímidamente, hacia la de ella. Para su asombro, lejos de lo que esperaba, la chica no se la retiró. Ni bruscamente ni de ningún modo; ella la aceptó sin mas – Estaba muerto… se marchó y me dejó sola en este mundo… sola… abandonada en este extraño universo, tan ajeno a mi misma…

Varias lágrimas escaparon de sus hermosos ojos. Spike sintió que se le partía el alma. Tal vez la figura que lloraba se viera como su vieja amiga Fred, pero quien sufría internamente era la criatura milenaria que se arrastraba dentro de su cuerpo, Illyria.

_Era la primera vez que veía a la diosa llorar por algo. _

-No estas sola, cariño – se encontró diciéndole él. Las palabras emergieron solas de su boca, como cobrando vida propia – Nunca mas lo vas a estar – le aseguró, con ternura – Entiendo tu dolor… tu sufrimiento… y mientras me siga quedando algo de vida en este bloody cuerpo vampiro mío, no voy a dejarte – agregó, con decisión.

Ella lo miró a los ojos. Él noto, en el fondo de los suyos, una especie de alivio… un agradecimiento enorme que no necesitaba expresar con palabras.

-Nunca vas a estar sola – le repitió, mientras ella se recostaba sobre su hombro y lloraba en silencio – Nunca mas…

La brisa que venia del mar los envolvió. Muy despacio, la forma de Fred se desvaneció e Illyria recuperó la suya propia… En el horizonte, una estrella fugaz atravesó el oscuro cielo.


	5. Volviendo a Casa… y a la acción

**Volviendo a Casa****… y a la acción**

_Aeropuerto de Los Ángeles._

_De noche. _

Ángel descendió del avión junto con una multitud de viajeros en la terminal del aeropuerto internacional de L.A y se quedó parado en el hall principal. Por un momento, dudó mirando hacia el exterior por un ventanal, con su maleta en la mano…

Realmente, ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? ¿Era en verdad una buena idea regresar otra vez a un lugar donde tantas heridas sin cicatrizar habían quedado abiertas? ¿Tanto las palabras de Gunn le habían afectado, como para dar un giro de 180 grados en el esquema, hasta ahora, organizado de su nueva vida?

Quería aislarse, alejarse del dolor. Los Ángeles era una ciudad cargada de recuerdos, sin sabores, que no dejaban de asaltarlo continuamente…

Cordelia, Doyle, Fred, Wesley… Sus rostros se le presentaban continuamente en la cabeza, acosándolo como fantasmas sin paz. La ciudad era testigo muda de sus fracasos, sus derrotas, y ahora que estaba de regreso, se los escupía uno a uno en la cara, sin piedad.

_Podía marcharse. _

Podía dar media vuelta, sacar pasaje a algún próximo país lejano y remoto e irse. En realidad, ya nada lo ataba a aquél lugar, si se fijaba bien. No habría nadie ni nada que le reprocharan por volverse a escapar de su pasado, una vez mas…

…Escapar…

Frunció el ceño.

_No. _

No lo haría. Ya no.

No volvería a huir de su dolor. Gunn había tenido muchísima razón.

El dolor debía ser enfrentado. Tenia que confrontar el sufrimiento, la consecuencia de sus acciones.

Se tenía que quedar. Si o si.

Con decisión férrea, tomó su maleta y se encaminó hacia la salida del aeropuerto, a por un taxi…

* * *

><p><em>Departamento de Spike.<em>

_Un rato después. _

El timbre de la puerta sonó. Sentado en un sillón, Spike veía la tele. Lo escuchó, pero no hizo ademan de responder. Al cuarto o quinto timbrazo, Lorne salió muy molesto de la cocina. Llevaba puesto un delantal y unos guantes para el horno…

-¿Es que te volviste sordo o que? – le dijo al vampiro rubio - ¡Están llamando a la puerta!

-¿Y para que te tengo a ti, coliflor? – respondió él, con una sonrisa socarrona. Lorne resopló, ofuscado.

-Uno de estos días… uno de estos días, te juro que… - murmuró el demonio y fue a atender la puerta. El timbre sonaba de nuevo.

-En tus sueños, risitas – se mofó Spike, divertido.

-¡Y hazme el favor de bajar el volumen a esa cosa! – le gritó, mientras la abría – Cielos, eres un completo… uh… esto… Spike… ¿Spike? ¡Spike!

-¿Qué?

-Creo que estoy teniendo una alucinación.

Fastidiado, Spike se volvió hacia Lorne para ver de qué cuernos hablaba. Cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre el alto sujeto parado en la entrada, primero sintió sorpresa, luego estupefacción y a la final… amargura.

-¡Tú! - dijo, saltando del sillón y acercándose al recién llegado - ¿Qué mierda haces aquí?

En silencio, Ángel lo observó. _"No ha cambiado en nada"_, pensó, mientras hacia una mueca.

-Pues… ¿Qué no es obvio? – el vampiro moreno levantó su maleta de viaje, enseñándosela - He vuelto.

-¡Pimpollo! ¡No sabes lo contento que me pone volverte a ver! – reaccionó Lorne, abandonando el shock inicial y procediendo a abrazarlo con mucha efusividad. Spike rechinó los dientes, con enojo - ¡Pasa, hombre, pasa! ¡No vas a quedarte ahí parado, por supuesto! – continuó, tomando su maleta e introduciéndolo a empujones en el departamento - ¡Dios santo, amigo! ¿Dónde has estado todos estos años, eh? – preguntó, ansioso.

-Por ahí – fue la escueta respuesta que recibió de Ángel. Miró al departamento con nostalgia, pero no dio ni dos o tres pasos que Spike se le interpuso enfrente, resoplando de rabia.

Ambos vampiros se miraron sin emitir palabra alguna. Lo hicieron por un embarazoso segundo largo, que se antojó eterno. Lorne tragó saliva. La tensión podía palparse en el aire. Con sus poderes empaticos, él podía sentirla…

…_Aquello podría terminar mal, muy mal… _

-Hey, chicos… si van a darse de golpazos, vayan afuera, por favor – les suplicó – Es que… acabo de limpiar las alfombras y…

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Spike repitió su pregunta - ¿No que ya no ibas a volver nunca mas? ¿Qué te habías tomado el avión para nunca, nunca retornar?

-Si… bueno… Cambié de opinión – Ángel le sonrió, irónico - ¿Te molesta?

-Mucho… muchísimo.

-Que pena – se encogió de hombros – Es una terrible pena.

-Aquí no te vas a quedar – sentenció, haciendo sonar sus nudillos peligrosamente. Despreocupado, Ángel no se movió de donde estaba.

-¿Y si se da el caso de que NO quiero irme? ¿Entonces qué? ¿Me vas a sacar a patadas?

-Ah, oblígame – el rostro de Spike se transformó, adquiriendo su cara vampirica. Rugió - ¡Me encantaría que me obligaras a hacerlo! ¡Me darías la excusa perfecta para sacarte de mi casa a patadas en ese amplio trasero tuyo!

-Este… chicos… por favor… - Lorne volvió a suplicarles. Le siguieron ignorando.

-Si mal no recuerdo, cuando era Ángelus, el que te sacaba a TI a patadas era yo – dijo Ángel.

El siguiente rugido de Spike fue más amenazador. Abrió la boca y le enseñó los colmillos a su rival.

-¡Te voy a arrancar la maldita lengua y te la voy a anudar de corbata en el cuello, grandísimo hijo de…! – empezó a decir, pero se vio interrumpido con la inesperada aparición en la sala de Illyria.

-Has vuelto – sentenció, con voz gélida.

Ángel asintió. No esperaba encontrarla moviéndose y hablándole. Recordaba lo que Gunn le había dicho sobre ella; que era una estatua inamovible desde hacia cinco años.

Ciertamente, aquello parecía haber cambiado.

-Regresa a tu cuarto, nena – la cara de Spike revirtió a humana. La miró con mucha preocupación – Yo me ocupo de este ridículo.

Illyria no lo escuchó… y por supuesto, tampoco obedeció. Se limitó a no tomarlo en cuenta mientras se dirigía al otro.

-Has estado mucho tiempo lejos – prosiguió ella. Spike abrió muchos los ojos, con sorpresa. ¿Lo estaba dejando de lado? _¿Lo ignoraba?_ ¿Podía ser posible? ¿Después de todas las cosas que él le había dicho? – Has viajado a otros lugares, lugares remotos…

-Algo así… si - contestó el vampiro moreno, percatándose de la perturbación extraña del rubio. De repente, Spike se había desinflado totalmente en su enojo…

Era extraño.

-¿Por qué has regresado? – quiso saber la diosa primigenia.

_Otra vez. _

La misma pregunta.

Ángel suspiró. Cerró por un momento sus ojos y se tomó un segundo, antes de responderle.

-Creí que… que seria fuerte estando en soledad – explicó a Illyria y a los demás – Que podría combatir de esa manera mi parte de la culpa por todo lo que sucedió… Que, de esa forma, el dolor que sentía se iría para siempre – negó con la cabeza – Me equivoqué. Gunn tenía razón cuando me lo dijo. Ahora lo sé… El dolor no va a irse nunca y mucho menos, así… Debo combatirlo, enfrentarlo. Es lo único que puedo hacer, lo único que me queda.

Se hizo el silencio.

Ángel agarró su maleta.

-No quiero molestar a nadie más. Me iré a algún hotel, a alojarme – dijo, caminando hacia la salida.

-Espera – lo paró Spike.

Se detuvo. Aguardó un momento, observándolo sobre su hombro.

El rubio se pasó una mano por el cabello platinado y la frente. Sabia que lo que diría a continuación no le gustaba, que se arrepentiría de ello mas tarde, pero… pero aun así, lo dijo.

-Te puedes quedar.

Ángel enarcó las cejas.

-¿Me lo estas diciendo de verdad?

Spike apretó los puños… pero se contuvo.

-Tómalo o déjalo. La verdad, no me importa – siseó, tomando su gabardina oscura y saliendo él del departamento, con un fuertísimo portazo al irse.

-Bueno, creo que eso termina por zanjar toda la cuestión – comentó Lorne, aliviado de no haber presenciado una escena sangrienta – Al menos para mí… así que… Estoy cocinando la cena. ¿Te sumas a nuestra mesa? Así me pones al tanto de dónde estuviste y de qué cosas anduviste haciendo, angelito.

-Si quieres… - Ángel sonrió tímidamente. Acompañó a Lorne hacia la cocina.

Illyria no se volvió para mirarlos. Sus ojos de hielo estaban fijos en la puerta que Spike había atravesado, dejándolos…

* * *

><p><em>En algún lugar de Los Ángeles.<em>

_Tiempo después. _

Con un cigarrillo encendido en la boca, Spike miraba la ciudad desde la azotea de un edificio. En la lejanía, se oían ruidos de sirenas y del usual tráfico nocturno de costumbre…

-Bonita vista, ¿no? – comentó Ángel, uniéndosele. Spike resopló, pero no se volteó hacia él.

-¿Qué no tienes nada mejor que hacer esta noche que no sea fastidiármela, adoquín con patas? – dijo, agachándose sobre la cornisa de la terraza. El otro vampiro ocupó un lugar a su lado, sentándose – Como, por ejemplo, ir a salvar a alguien para quedar bien con todos y que todos vuelvan a decirte en voz alta lo bueno, lo estupendo, lo genial que eres, lo tanto que te necesitamos y lo contentos que estamos de que retornaras de tu exilio.

Silencio. Ángel rió.

-¿No crees que estas exagerando un poco el papel de _"no me agrada verte para nada"_, cuando los dos sabemos que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, no es tan así? – le dijo.

-Psss. No se de que hablas, cabezón – el vampiro rubio dio una calada a su cigarrillo, mostrándose despreocupado, en apariencia – No me agrada verte. PARA NADA. ¡Principalmente cuando por cinco años todo lo que has hecho es esconder la cabeza como un avestruz!

-Creo que fui claro con eso… - insistió Ángel – Si no lo has entendido, entonces el problema es tuyo.

-Claro, claro.

-Estaba equivocado, ¿ok? Creí que esa era la solución… irme… Ahora sé que no es así.

-Claaaro. ¡Tú y tus soluciones extremas! ¿Algo anda mal? ¡El señor se toma vacaciones largas en el exterior y desaparece para siempre! – Spike arrojó el cigarrillo gastado al vacío. Miró al otro con ironía – Irse a Irak no es la solución, espero que definitivamente lo entiendas.

-No estuve en Irak.

-¡Me importa poco si estuviste en Irak, el Congo Belga o la China! A lo que yo voy es a que te escapaste, como una rata… con la cola entre las patas. Te borraste olímpicamente con esa bendita excusa tuya de cargar con la culpa de todos nosotros. Bien, yo no – el rubio se paró. Señaló a la ciudad - ¿Ves todo esto? Durante cinco años no se cayó a pedazos gracias a mí. **¡A mí!** ¡Yo salgo todas las noches a ayudar a la gente! Limpio las calles de escoria criminal… me encargo de la basura de toda la ciudad… ¡Yo solo! _¿Captas?_ – insistió - ¡Durante CINCO años! Y mientras tanto, ¿Qué es lo que hacía el Capitán _"tengo la culpa de todo"_? ¡Se ocultó en algún bloody rincón del puto globo! Escondiendo esa cabeza de tarro que tienes en algún sitio extranjero y apartado. Y, para colmo de males, ahora que regresas todos se babean por ti. ¡Todos! – exclamó, dando énfasis a la palabra - ¡Incluido ella! ¡Justo ella, por quien me preocupo y mucho! ¡Mas de lo que te puedes imaginar!

-¿Ella?

Spike se mordió la lengua. Se había ido de boca. Dominado por los sentimientos sin control que se posesionaron de él, había dicho más de la cuenta.

-Espera un momento… ¿Es de Illyria de quien estas hablando, verdad? – preguntó Ángel - ¿O es de Buffy?

Spike no le respondió.

Un descomunal alarido sobrehumano venido de cerca dio por zanjada la conversación. Poniéndose en guardia, los dos vampiros escudriñaron las sombras del vecindario, buscando el origen del grito.

-¿Qué fue eso? – quiso saber Ángel.

-Alguien malhumorado, eso seguro – corroboró Spike. Se dirigió al extremo sur de la terraza donde estaban. El grito volvió a repetirse - ¡Viene de esa dirección! – señaló el esqueleto de las ruinas de un edificio cercano – Pero mira nada mas… que conveniente… ¿Te fijaste de dónde viene?

-Si… ya me doy cuenta.

Spike sonrió.

-¡Las ruinas de Wolfram & Hart! ¿Qué me cuentas?

Ángel frunció el ceño. Algo moviéndose entre las ruinas de W&H solo podía significar una cosa: PROBLEMAS.

Y quizás fueran de los grandes.

-Vamos a ver – le dijo a su compañero, pero el rubio ya se le había adelantado. De un salto, se tiró al tejado vecino y de allí empezó a saltar al siguiente.

-¡Apurate, abuelito! ¡Al paso de tortuga al que vas, llega el Año Nuevo! – le gritó, en la distancia. Una carcajada resonó en el aire.

-Muy gracioso… muy gracioso – Ángel tomó carrera y también saltó tras él, siguiéndolo.

Hubo una vez en que el edificio de Wolfram & Hart fue uno de los mas orgullosos que se hubieran construido en Los Ángeles. Alto, limpio, majestuoso… una torre de acero y de cristal, todo un emblema del orgullo de sus misteriosos arquitectos.

Antes, allí funcionaba un bufete de abogados un tanto particular. Un Estudio Jurídico que en sus ratos libres encubría demonios, vampiros y otros seres de la noche en sus ilegales actividades. Y, mientras lo hacia, buscaba la forma de desencadenar el Apocalipsis para su provecho…

…Pero cuando Ángel y sus amigos decidieron enfrentarlos, cara a cara, luego de pasar una temporada trabajando en el vientre de la Bestia, la furia incontrolable de sus Socios Mayores no dudo ni un segundo en reducirlo a escombros, mediante un terremoto.

En la actualidad, de Wolfram & Hart solo quedaba un esqueleto de hormigón y hierros retorcidos abandonados, en espera de una demolición completa que tal vez jamás se llevaría a termino, por el Ayuntamiento Municipal…

Ángel y Spike recorrían sigilosos los pasillos destrozados, antiguamente rebosantes de gente que iba y venia ocupadas en sus quehaceres. Mientras los atravesaban, no pudieron menos que sentir nostalgia; allí estaban las oficinas que ocuparan Gunn y Wesley, en su momento. Por un rincón, estaba la entrada a los laboratorios de Fred y mas adelante, el vestíbulo principal, donde se hallaba el escritorio de Harmony y la puerta del despacho privado de Ángel, cuando la Firma lo puso a cargo de todo, en su nefasto intento de corromper su alma desde adentro.

Se detuvieron al llegar a esa zona. Usaban las sombras para moverse y ocultarse de quien pudiera verles…

-Ahí - susurró Spike y entonces los vieron.

Eran un grupo de vampiros, luchando a puño tendido con alguna clase de demonio monstruoso. Una bestia sin igual, parecida a un perro de gran tamaño y garras filosas… una criatura que no dudaba en atacarlos, con suma ferocidad.

-¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Distráiganlo! ¡Solo de esa forma podré disparar el dardo con el veneno paralizante! – dijo su líder. Llevaba una especie de rifle entre las manos.

Uno de los vampiros intentó cumplir con su orden. Se lanzó sobre el demonio por la espalda y falló en su intento. La bestia dio un alarido demencial y se volvió hacia él, atrapándolo con sus garras y destrozándolo en cientos de pedazos sanguinolentos.

Varios de sus compañeros pretendieron también luchar contra él, recibiendo igual trato. Para cuando pasó un buen rato, en el piso había desperdigadas piezas de cuerpos cruelmente mutilados por el animal sobrenatural.

…Y a los que no desmenuzaba, se los comía, devorándolos con aquellas fauces suyas de pesadilla…

-Ugh – Spike hizo una mueca de asco – Come vampiros. ¿Qué clase de demonio es ese?

-Un Ghul – le informó Ángel – Demonios carroñeros y necrófagos. Se alimentan de cadáveres y demás porquerías.

-Que mal por esos pobres tipos. Que bien para nosotros. Nos hace todo el trabajo por adelantado, así que… ¡Bye, bye! – el rubio dio la media vuelta y se disponía a irse del lugar. Ángel lo detuvo, con una mano en el hombro.

-No tan rápido – le susurró – No podemos dejar a esa cosa suelta en Los Ángeles.

-¿Y qué? ¿No dijiste que solo come cadáveres y carroña? No veo el peligro.

-¡Si serás idiota! ¡Es un demonio terrible! ¡No podemos dejarlo suelto para ir y venir por la ciudad!

-Entonces, ocúpate de él, cabezón. Actualmente, solo me dedico a perseguir delincuentes comunes… y humanos.

-¡Vamos Spike! ¿Desde cuando huyes de una pelea? ¿Acaso será por que tienes miedo de un monstruito como ese? – se mofó Ángel. Su táctica funcionó. Spike lo miró con furia.

-¡Yo no le tengo miedo a NADA! ¿Comprendes?

-¡Demuéstramelo! ¡Vamos a por esa cosa!

-¡Muy bien, imbecil! – Spike salió de la oscuridad, seguido por su compañero. Tomando la delantera, mudó su rostro por el de vampiro y se arrojó en contra de la bestia, atacándola con una feroz patada voladora.

El demonio se tambaleó y retrocedió, para luego caer en un agujero abierto en el suelo, en el sitio donde solía estar el escritorio de Harmony. Desapareció de la vista de todos con un alarido tremendo…

-¡Maldición! ¡Maniobra evasiva! – dijo el líder de los vampiros a sus subalternos, al ver a los recién llegados. Reconoció de inmediato a Ángel, aquel traidor con alma del que tanto hablaran los de su raza en muchas ocasiones.

Antes de que el dúo pudiera reaccionar, todos se dieron a la fuga dispersándose por las ruinas de Wolfram & Hart.

-¡Cobardes! ¡Maricas! – les gritó Spike, con la cara humana de nuevo – Esto fue muy fácil – comentó, mirando al agujero.

-Demasiado… ¡Cuidado! – Ángel le dio un empujón, alejándolo del hoyo.

El demonio emergió de él, resoplando de ira. De un salto, se plantó delante de la pareja en apariencia, ileso.

-¡Mierda!

La criatura pegó un alarido. Con su descomunal fuerza se estiró hasta el techo y en su gigantesca estatura, derribó una viga. Una lluvia de escombros cayó encima de la pareja, sepultándolos entre cascotes y metales torcidos…

-¡Ahora! – gritó alguien.

Un dardo voló por el aire. Dio de lleno en el cuello de la bestia. Tomada por sorpresa no pudo atinar a defenderse. Cuando la sustancia le hizo rápido efecto, se desplomó, inmovilizada.

Los vampiros y su jefe reaparecieron. Moviéndose a toda prisa, colocaron pesadas cadenas y grilletes en el peligroso ente y lo arrastraron fuera de allí.

-¿Qué hay de aquellos dos, jefe? – le preguntó uno de sus hombres, refiriéndose a Ángel y a Spike.

-Tardaran un buen rato en salir de esa tumba – el jefe rió – Vamonos. Involuntariamente, ese zángano con alma nos ha ayudado. ¡En marcha! Tengo preguntas que hacer a nuestro "querido" patrón… ¡Y espero que me las responda!

* * *

><p>Para cuando la pareja salió de entre las ruinas, todo había concluido. Ni los vampiros ni el demonio se veían por ningún lugar…<p>

Spike insultó a Ángel por su torpeza. Según él, _"lo tenia todo servido en las manos hasta que TÚ lo arruinaste, adoquín"_.

El vampiro moreno simplemente lo ignoró. Miró a las huellas que los captores de la bestia habían dejado al arrastrarla y una oscura sospecha comenzó a formársele en su interior.

…Algo olía mal… muy mal…

* * *

><p><em>Edificio de la Corporación Buher<em>

_Momentos después. _

Paul Buher observó con mucha satisfacción cómo sus guardias de seguridad encerraban al feroz demonio capturado en una celda. El líder del grupo de los vampiros se le acercó, dispuesto a increparlo, furioso por ciertas cosas…

-¡Usted nunca nos habló de que tendríamos que cazar demonios, señor Buher! – dijo - ¡Ni que tampoco nos toparíamos con el despreciable de Ángel, el maldito con alma! ¡He perdido a varios de mis muchachos para agarrar esa cosa para usted! ¡Ese no fue nuestro acuerdo!

El empresario entrelazó las manos detrás de su espalda, sereno.

-Vamos por partes: Primero que nada, yo les dije que irían tras seres que NO eran humanos – retrucó - ¿Importa acaso de que se trate de demonios? Segundo, soy conciente de la existencia de ese "vampiro con alma" que tantos dolores de cabeza les trajera a muchos en el pasado. ¿Mi franca opinión acerca de él? **No me importa**. Ya ni siquiera es la sombra del que alguna vez fuera y sin la "mano protectora" de Wolfram & Hart sobre él, pues me importa menos… Solo limitense a seguir con lo acordado y les aseguro de que la paga que recibirán será buena – concluyó Buher.

-¿Para qué necesita demonios, señor? – insistió el líder vampiro, suspicaz.

-Nada mas limitense a traérmelos – Buher sonrió – Serán todos bien remunerados, se lo aseguro. Del resto, pues es sencillamente un asunto personal… Agradeceré la suma discreción al caso.

El empresario se alejó de él. El vampiro masculló un insulto y se retiró también. En aquel lugar había algo, algo que no olía bien…

_¿Qué se traería entre manos Paul Buher? _


	6. El demencial plan de Buher

**El demencial plan de Buher **

_Departamento de Spike_

_Al otro día. _

El volver a ver a Ángel de regreso en la ciudad y en sus vidas alegró muchísimo a Gunn cuando se enteró de la noticia. Lamentablemente para él, dicha felicidad se vio truncada cuando acudió al departamento de Spike el día siguiente de que la pareja se enfrentara al demonio y a los vampiros en las ruinas de Wolfram & Hart…

Sentado en un sillón y consternado, escuchó todo los pormenores del relato de sus amigos. Cuando estos acabaron de contárselo todo, se sumieron en un amargo silencio que duró un largo rato, cavilando sobre lo que les ocurriera y lo que realmente significaba…

-Aquí pasa algo muy extraño – declaró Ángel, rompiendo el silencio. Estaba de pie en el centro de la habitación, con los brazos cruzados – Comúnmente, los vampiros no cazan demonios, ni mucho menos, se los llevan como en apariencia parecen haberlo hecho nuestros amigos de ayer por la noche.

-Concuerdo contigo – agregó Spike, con una lata de cerveza en la mano – Ese bicho de anoche se veía feroz… demasiado para mi gusto – dio un sorbo a su bebida – ¿Con qué propósito te llevas a un demonio que puede partirte en dos de un mordisco? No tiene ningún sentido.

-¿Y si simplemente estaban buscando adoptarlo de mascota? – aventuró Lorne. Todos le dirigieron una mirada seria – Eh… era una broma, chicos. Nada mas – se disculpó, levantando las manos – Como ven, tengo que decir cosas graciosas… no veo mucha utilidad para mí en este grupo, así que… - se encogió de hombros, amargado.

-Como fuera – continuó Ángel – El caso es que aquí hay algo que no huele bien y no me gusta ni medio. Todavía no se bien por qué… no del todo, pero no me gusta.

-¿Y qué se supone entonces que haremos ahora, gran líder? – Spike miró al otro vampiro socarronamente – Tú eres el de los grandes planes. Ilústranos, luv. ¿Cómo seguimos?

Ángel lo miró, un tanto ceñudo.

-Hay que salir a buscar información – dijo, decidiendo obviar el tono del rubio para con él – Volver al campo de la acción – los observó a todos – Si Wesley estuviera aquí, diría lo mismo. Tenemos que recabar información. Hay que salir a la calle y recolectar todos los datos que podamos sobre ese grupo de vampiros en particular. Es la única manera de averiguar el motivo que los impulsó a llevarse a ese demonio… y para qué.

-Eso déjamelo a mí – intervino Gunn, poniéndose de pie – Tengo contactos que podemos usar para el caso… Gente que me debe algunos favores y esas cosas…

-Excelente. Suena como un comienzo – Ángel señaló a Spike – A ti te toca ir con él.

-¿Yo? ¿Para qué?

-Apoyo logístico. Conoces las calles de la ciudad como nadie, ¿no? Y además, corrigeme si me equivoco pero… ¿No que lidiabas con la escoria de esta ciudad desde hace cinco años? – sonrió, socarrón ahora él también – Bueno, _Spikey_, es hora de utilizar esos talentos tuyos.

-Que gracioso – el rubio terminó su cerveza y arrojó la lata en el piso. Lorne puso los ojos en blanco, disgustado – Ok, Charlie… seré tu compañero. Al mejor estilo Pulp Fiction.

-Travolta no era rubio en esa peli – le recordó Gunn.

-Y su compañero tenia cabello, si mal no recuerdo… lo que no es tu caso – señaló la calva del muchacho.

-¡Hey!

-Sin ánimos de ofender, amigo.

-Lorne, también necesitaremos de tu ayuda – prosiguió Ángel. El demonio verde se emocionó al instante, al oír aquello.

-¡Lo que sea! Ya me estaba aburriendo de tan solo andar contando chistes malos en toda esta historia…

-Necesitamos que uses tus contactos… suponiendo que todavía los tengas.

-Angelito, puede que yo ya no sea el Rey del Espectáculo, pero aun tengo lo mío – Lorne rebuscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Extrajo un teléfono celular y comenzó a marcar números – Yo me encargo de los llamados. En Hollywood hay unos cuantos productores que me deben demasiado… - esperó un momento, hasta que alguien lo atendió del otro lado - ¿Joss? ¡Hey, viejo, soy yo! ¿Te acuerdas de mí? ¿Eh? ¿Cómo que quién habla? ¡Lorne! – dijo, retirándose de la sala para charlar en otra parte del departamento.

Ángel miró a Illyria.

-Tú vienes conmigo – sentenció.

-Ten mucho cuidado con este tipo, pet – le susurró Spike al oído a Illyria, cuando cada uno comenzó a dirigirse a lo suyo – Se hace el inocente, pero es tremendo… yo lo conozco.

La diosa primigenia no dijo nada. Ni siquiera asintió. Pero de todas maneras escuchó con atención el consejo del vampiro.

-En marcha, gente – dijo Ángel, saliendo del departamento – A ver si podemos averiguar algo.

* * *

><p>Pasaron un par de días…<p>

El grupo de vampiros contratados por Buher hicieron su trabajo y lo hicieron bien. Durante todos esos días, se dedicaron a recorrer la ciudad de Los Ángeles entera tras la caza y pesca de todo tipo de demonios. Aun así, a pesar de que se movieron con todo el sigilo que pudieron, Ángel y sus amigos les seguían la pista…

Si bien no pudieron averiguar la gran cosa respecto a ellos (al parecer, eran mercenarios entre los vampiros; se vendían y trabajaban al mejor postor por un precio) no les perdieron pisada en ningún momento. Algo se traía entre manos quién los hubiera contratado, con todo aquello y de seguro, no era nada bueno…

…Algo que quizás, tuviera sus consecuencias y para lo que todos deberían estar preparados…

* * *

><p><em>Ciudad de Los Ángeles.<em>

_Por la noche. _

Ángel caminaba por la terraza de un edificio, de patrulla. A su lado, Illyria le acompañaba completamente callada.

-Mucha quietud para mi gusto – le dijo él - ¿Ves o sientes algo fuera de lo normal?

-¿Normal? Veo y escucho gente… huelo vida que no se parece a la que conocí cuando gobernaba este mundo – replicó ella – Siento la agonía de los mortales en cada uno de los poros de esta cáscara que ocupo… ¿Eso es algo normal para ti?

-Pues… si… eso creo, je.

Illyria hizo una mueca. Volteó la cabeza para mirar hacia el horizonte, como ofendida.

Él la estudio con atención. Le era imposible no estremecerse ante su presencia, pese a que no lo delatara mucho. Era aterrador reconocer el cuerpo de Fred bajo el dominio y la transformación que, a gusto de aquella presencia antinatural de la época de los primeros demonios, le había hecho…

_Fred. _

Aquél pensamiento le llenó de angustia. No quería pensar en ella, no ahora, cuando andaban tras algo muy importante que requería de toda la concentración que pudiera tener, pero… pero no podía negar que cada vez que miraba a Illyria, de alguna forma u otra, el recuerdo de otro de sus mas grandes fracasos (salvar la vida de Fred) lo abofeteaba con fuerza.

Sacudió la cabeza, para despejarse. No era momento de sumirse en la miseria…

Algo pasó volando sobre sus cabezas. Tanto el vampiro como su compañera se agacharon y vieron una oscura figura provista de alas como de dragón, a cierta distancia de donde se encontraban…

-Bingo – dijo, haciéndole señas a Illyria para que le siguiera. Caminando hacia la dirección en la que la extraña criatura se había dirigido, descubrieron que se detuvo sobre una cornisa que daba a un callejón.

Escondiéndose detrás de un inmenso tanque de agua, la pareja pudo estudiarla mas detenidamente; su aspecto era similar a un murciélago, pero de tamaño gigante. Estaba provista de alas membranosas y sobre su cabeza peluda asomaba una pequeña cresta de cuernos, tímidamente.

-Un demonio – susurró a Illyria.

La bestia voladora abrió una fauce repleta de colmillos filosos para bostezar. Era obvio que se disponía a buscar un lugar en donde anidar para descansar…

Su calma se vio imprevistamente rota cuando desde el callejón, un dardo de alguna clase salió disparado en contra de ella. Dio un chillido, sorprendida, e intentó remontar vuelo pero fue inútil: el narcótico del dardo, fuere lo que fuere, le hizo efecto de forma rápida.

El demonio cayó, convertido en una piedra viviente. Se desplomó en picado al callejón. Ángel aprovechó aquel suceso para acercarse al borde de la terraza y espiar en esa dirección…

Su curiosidad fue bien recompensada: Moviéndose a toda prisa, unas figuras furtivas se aprestaban en envolver a la criatura caída con cadenas y grilletes para a continuación, arrastrarla hasta un gran camión negro en donde la encerrarían.

-Son ellos – dijo, reconociéndolos enseguida - ¡El grupo de vampiros mercenarios! ¡Al fin damos con ellos en persona!

-¡Despacio, despacio! – decía en ese momento a sus hombres el líder del grupo, supervisando como introducían al demonio en el camión - ¡Dije despacio, inútiles! ¡Tengan cuidado con esa ala que no esta plegada! – gritó - ¡Si dañan la mercancía, el señor Buher se enfurecerá!

-Buher – repitió Ángel, en susurros.

-¿Lo conoces? – preguntó Illyria, ya a su lado. Miraba a los vampiros con aprensión.

-No, pero a lo mejor los demás si – rebuscó en los bolsillos de su gabardina negra. Sacó un teléfono celular – Sigue observándolos y no les pierdas de vista – le dijo a su compañera – No me tomara mucho preguntarle a… ¿Illyria? – levantó la vista. Ella ya no estaba acompañándolo. Se había arrojado sin perder mas tiempo al callejón, aterrizando delante de los vampiros, lista para liquidarlos - ¡Illyria! ¡Alto! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Esperame!

Pero la diosa no lo escuchaba. Sin mostrar emoción alguna más que el enojo, los enfrentó…

-¡Criaturas insolentes! ¡Les ha llegado la hora! – dictó, caminando hacia ellos.

Con rugidos de furia, la atacaron. Illyria recibió todos y cada uno de sus golpes sin perturbarse. Nada podía dañarla y aquello, menos que menos…

Abriéndose paso entre todos como un Leviatán, la diosa se los sacó de encima con un violento empujón. Luego, volvió toda su atención al líder del grupo…

-¡Tú! ¡Es a ti a quien quiero, insecto! – dijo, amenazante - ¡Me dirás ahora mismo quien es tú jefe!

El vampiro retrocedió. Illyria avanzó hacia él. Estiró una de sus blancas manos y lo atrapó por el cuello…

-¡Habla ya! ¡Dime lo que quiero saber o te arrancare la traquea!

_¡ZACK! _

Otro vampiro, saliendo de la cabina del camión, llevaba entre sus manos el rifle de los dardos paralizantes. Al ver como su líder estaba a punto de ser asesinado por la mujer, no lo dudó ni un segundo: cargó el arma y apuntó…

…Directo al cuello de Illyria…

-¿Con esto pretendes detenerme? – la diosa primigenia se extrajo el dardo de un tiron. Lo apretó con su puño hasta hacerlo trizas - ¿Con esta tontería intentas acallar mi furia? ¡Sanguijuela insolente! ¡Ahora conocerás mi ira!

Illyria se encaminó hasta él, dispuesta a masacrarlo… y de repente, la sustancia del dardo también hizo efecto en ella.

…_Se derrumbo, totalmente inmóvil… _

-¡Illyria! – gritó Ángel, saltando al callejón y corriendo adonde yacía ella.

-¿Esta bien, jefe? – le preguntó el vampiro del rifle a su líder.

-¡Retirada, retirada, imbecil! – dijo éste - ¡Aprovechemos ahora y salgamos de aquí ya!

Todos los vampiros corrieron al camión. Subieron y se pusieron en marcha, escapando a toda velocidad del lugar…

A Ángel no le importó.

Agachándose en el suelo, levantó el cuerpo inerme de Illyria.

…Respiraba…

Todavía respiraba.

Estaba viva, pero era más que claro que la sustancia usada para dejarla así no era natural.

Para nada.

Aquello escapaba a las posibilidades de Ángel. Cargando con su cuerpo, el vampiro moreno se la llevó de regreso al departamento…

* * *

><p><em>Departamento de Spike.<em>

_Un momento más tarde. _

Illyria yacía acostada en una cama, los ojos cerrados y las manos apoyadas en su regazo.

"_Dios, por favor… ella no… a ella no"_, pensó Spike, sentado a su lado.

-Si tan solo me hubiera esperado… - escuchó decir a una voz a su espalda. Apretó los puños, con ira. Otra vez el Capitán Cabezadura y su rutina de "la echada de culpas" ¡Otra vez en el papel de victima, dando lastima!

Era el colmo.

Se dio vuelta y lo enfrentó.

-¡Claro que es TÚ culpa! ¡Grandísimo imbecil! – le espetó - ¡Mira cómo ha acabado por tus estupidos planes! ¡Idiota!

El grito de Spike salió como un rugido de furia animal de su alma. Ángel bajó la vista, abochornado. Ni Gunn ni Lorne, que también estaban presentes, atinaron a decir nada.

-¿Qué no te cansas de traer solo desgracias a nuestras vidas, eh? – siguió el rubio - ¿Qué no te bastó con haber permitido que mataran a Fred que ahora Illyria también debe seguir por el mismo camino? ¿Eh? ¡Respondeme, carajo!

-Es mi culpa – fue lo único que pudo admitir Ángel – Debí haber sido yo, no ella.

Spike no lo aguantó. Lo aferró de las solapas de su traje y lo empujó contra una pared… lo estampó contra ella, literalmente.

-¡Cinco años! ¡Pasó cinco años inmóvil! ¡Sin comer, sin beber, sin hablar! ¿Y sabes por qué? ¿Eh? _¿Lo sabes?_ – le gritó en la cara, mientras lo sacudía - ¡Claro que no lo sabes! ¿Cómo podrías saberlo, si mientras ella estaba convertida en estatua tú te paseabas por el ancho mundo como un bloody dandy? ¡Pues te lo diré! – acercó mucho mas su rostro al del otro vampiro. La ira teñía su piel, comúnmente blanca y pálida, de un rojo furioso - ¡Tenia miedo! ¡Si, ella, la súper diosa azul! ¡La que rigió este mundo en el Principio del Tiempo! **¡Tenia miedo!** Simplemente se vio sola, sin Wesley a su lado para guiarla y se aterrorizó. ¡Estaba horrorizada hasta el tuétano! ¡Nuestro mundo es para ella una pesadilla incomprensible! Para ella, a su modo, la única forma de combatir ese miedo, la única vía de escape y de evasión fue la de cerrarse en una celda en si misma. ¿Y sabes, idiota, qué fue lo que la decidió a abandonarla? ¿Lo que la motivó a decidirse a enfrentar la realidad tal cual es? _¿Lo sabes?_ – volvió a sacudir a Ángel. El negó con la cabeza, mudo - ¡Yo! **¡Yo!** ¡Yo le hablé y la convencí de que valía la pena salir adelante, de que tenía que enfrentar a su temor! ¡Y ella me escuchó! ¡Me hizo caso!

Las lágrimas salían de los ojos de Spike. Soltó a Ángel y le dio la espalda. Se agachó junto a Illyria y le tomó de una mano, con ternura.

-Claro que es TÚ culpa – repitió, ya mas sosegado – Pero también es la mía por convencerla de volver a nosotros… solo para meterla en esto…

Se hizo el silencio.

-Spike… - empezó Ángel, pero el rubio lo interrumpió.

-Le prometí que nunca la dejaría sola – dijo – Nunca mas. Que estaría a su lado. Le he fallado – cerró los ojos, abatido.

Otra vez, todo fue silencio.

Ángel se acercó a Spike. Lentamente, le apoyó una mano en el hombro.

-Spike – dijo – No sabia que… Illyria y tú…

El rubio no respondió de inmediato. Lentamente, recuperó la compostura.

-Entre ella y yo no pasa nada… al menos, como crees. Es solo que… que… la entiendo… - suspiró.

Ángel movió la cabeza, asintiendo. Se volvió hacia Gunn y Lorne, apesadumbrado.

-Esto ha ido demasiado lejos – se pasó una mano por el cabello, en un gesto nervioso – Me cansé. Estoy harto de que los que suframos las consecuencias siempre seamos nosotros. ¡No es justo! – resopló - ¡Es hora de tomar la iniciativa!

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, amigo – apoyó Lorne – Pero para nuestra desgracia no sabemos quien en verdad esta detrás de todo esto. Quien es el que contrato a esos vampiros…

-Si que lo sabemos. Illyria y yo llegamos a averiguar, al menos, un nombre – Ángel hizo una pausa, recordando – Buher… se llama Buher.

Gunn palideció.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Será acaso Paul Buher? – dijo.

-¿Sabes quién es? – preguntó el vampiro moreno, estupefacto.

-Si… él… Bueno, él fue cliente mío – tartamudeó el muchacho – Hace cierto tiempo, me encargó de que le consiguiera una especie de medallón antiguo… un talismán o algo así. Era algo que quería comprar…

-¿Y tú se lo vendiste? – replicó Ángel, indignado con él - ¿Así como así?

-Hey… ¡Se supone que de eso trabajo ahora! – se defendió - ¡No puedo, sencillamente si trabajo en el mercado negro sobrenatural, preguntar a todos mis clientes qué van a hacer con las cosas que compran! ¡Sino, tendría que retirarme del negocio!

-¡Pues deberías hacerlo! – Ángel se llevó una mano a la frente. Sentía mucha indignación por su amigo - ¿Qué clase de medallón le vendiste? ¿Qué se supone que hace?

-Bien… es más que obvio que se trata de un talismán de alguna clase y… - balbuceó Gunn.

-¿Vendiste algo mágico y antiguo, y no sabes exactamente qué hace, Charlie? – interrumpió Spike, mirándolo con enojo – Vamos de mal en peor, parece…

* * *

><p><em>Edificio de la Corporación Buher.<em>

_Al mismo tiempo. _

Paul Buher descorchaba una botella de champagne bien helada. Mientras la espuma caía del pico, sirvió la bebida en dos copas. Tomó una y le ofreció la otra a su invitado…

-Con confianza – dijo - ¡Brindemos por el éxito!

El líder del grupo de vampiros mercenarios despreció el ofrecimiento con desdén. Ni siquiera tocó su copa.

Con sus vivaces ojos amarillos de demonio nocturno, estudió al empresario mientras éste elevaba la suya, hacia un brindis y bebía su contenido con deleite.

-Ya tiene a todos los demonios que necesitaba, ¿no, señor Buher? – inquirió.

-Por supuesto – el empresario sonrió – Tus chicos han hecho un excelente trabajo en estos días, la verdad. Me encargare de que reciban la remuneración que les prometí.

-¡Olvídese de eso! – el vampiro agitó un dedo enfrente del hombre - ¡Mejor quiero que me explique para qué nos ha estado mandando a cazar demonios todo este tiempo! ¿Para qué cuernos quiere a los prisioneros?

Buher suspiró.

-Bien, bien, bien… ¿Por qué no? – su sonrisa se ensanchó en su cara – Ya que insiste tanto, pues… - dijo y presionó un botón de su escritorio.

Un panel se abrió en la pared contigua de la oficina privada, mostrando un inmenso salón adjunto.

En aquél lugar, dispuestas en círculo, estaban las celdas con todos los demonios capturados… y, colocado en el centro y sobre un pedestal, el medallón que Buher le comprara en su momento a Gunn.

-Este es el Amuleto de Ya'olth-Zoth – le explicó – Los Tres que Son Uno, el Triunvirato… Sirve para canalizar grandes cantidades de energía sobrenatural – se miró a su reloj-pulsera – Dentro de exactamente un par de horas, ciertas estrellas se van a alinear en el cielo. Ocurre cada tres mil años, aproximadamente. Cuando eso pase, el amuleto se activará – señaló las celdas con los demonios – De inmediato, succionará las esencias infernales de las feroces criaturas prisioneras en el círculo y las drenará para abrir un portal a otra dimensión…

-¿Un portal a otra dimensión? ¿Para qué? – inquirió el vampiro al empresario.

-Siguiendo con el ritual mágico preestablecido, Aquellos Que Aguardan del Otro Lado, el Triunvirato, podrán finalmente llegar a la Tierra – continuó – Y, como su fiel servidor y gestor que soy en este mundo para su sagrada causa, ellos me retribuirán el favor con el premio ultimo… lo máximo a lo que cualquier ser humano aspira tener pero jamás podrá conseguir: LA INMORTALIDAD.

Buher rió, feliz.

-Claro que, para desgracia de toda la raza humana y las criaturas demoníacas híbridas que habitan este plano, la llegada del Triunvirato es pura y sencillamente el Apocalipsis; todo aquél que contemple sus rostros, arderán en un holocausto demoledor e iran a parar en un sufrimiento perpetuo…

Alzó su copa, de nuevo.

-¡Será el Infierno en la Tierra! – declaró, alegre.

-Usted esta chiflado – dijo el vampiro, una vez el otro acabó de contarle sus planes - ¡Destruirá este mundo solo para ser inmortal! ¡Esta demente! – exclamó, retrocediendo, espantado.

-Amigo mío – Buher meneó la cabeza – No lo esta entendiendo. Tengo todo lo que un hombre en este planeta podría desear: fama, riquezas, poder e influencias políticas… pero a la vez, tengo el UNICO gran defecto que tienen todos los seres humanos que caminamos este mundo: SOY MORTAL. Todas mis riquezas, todo mi dinero son NADA ante el poder de la Muerte. ¡Cuando el maldito Segador venga a buscarme, todo lo que conseguí durante años será pasto de mis acreedores y deudores! No… es por eso que hice el trato con ellos – rió de nuevo - ¡Ellos, los que Aguardan del Otro Lado del Umbral, el Triunvirato del Infierno! Ellos, mis amos y señores, los únicos que pueden cumplir mi sueño. ¡Ellos me harán eterno! ¡Me darán la llave de los siglos!

-¡Está loco! – el líder de los vampiros lo miró con asco - ¡No crea que voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como nos destruye a todos! ¡Me marcho en este instante!

El empresario revoleó los ojos.

-Si… que pena que usted no me entienda. Pensé que al ser también en parte demonio, comprendería mis ansias – dijo. Presionó otro botón en su escritorio – Pero claro, no puedo culparlo… Cuando el Triunvirato llegue a la Tierra, los vampiros también serán erradicados. Es una pena…

Una serie de lámparas de luces ultravioletas se encendieron, iluminando la oficina con su crudo brillo. El vampiro chilló, al recibir todo el impacto de aquella radiación e intentó escapar del cuarto…

…Jamás lo consiguió; mientras apoyaba una mano en el pomo de la puerta para abrirla, la luz (de radiaciones similares a las del Sol) lo incineró, reduciéndolo a cenizas.

Buher se reclinó en su asiento, tranquilo. Estiró una mano y aferró la otra copa de Champagne que ofreciera a su desafortunado invitado…

Hizo un brindis y se lo bebió.

* * *

><p><em>Departamento de Spike.<em>

_Un instante después. _

Un montón de libros esotéricos y de ocultismo yacían desparramados por el suelo y las mesas. Antiguamente, solían formar parte de la colección privada del difunto Wesley; ahora, sacarían de apuros a Ángel y compañía acerca de la verdadera naturaleza del objeto mágico que Gunn había vendido a Buher.

A cierta distancia y al igual que sus compañeros, el muchacho buscaba información en un raído tomo de saber arcano, mientras su interior era una tormenta tumultuosa…

Se sentía fatal.

El solo pensar que por su culpa el empresario podría desatar algún gran mal, solo empeoraba ese sentimiento y lo torturaba terriblemente.

Despacio, levantó la vista del libro que estaba consultando. Escudriñando la sala, contempló a sus compañeros…

Nadie lo observaba. Nadie posaba sus ojos en él. Mientras pasaban páginas tras páginas amarillentas y leían libros tras libros, nadie le miró.

_Lo ignoraban. _

Tal vez, a propósito.

Se hundió en su asiento. Su amargura era tal que creció y con justa razón; se sentía un verdadero idiota.

Un completo imbecil.

Gunn creí haber superado ya su "etapa de Wolfram & Hart", aquella fase de su vida en la que por seguir poseyendo el aumento cerebral que los de la Firma le habían dado, seria capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que le pidieran, a instancias de la legalidad o la moral.

Se suponía que aquella amarga experiencia, la que permitió que el sarcófago de Illyria fuera a parar por su culpa a manos de Knox y provocara la subsiguiente muerte de Fred para el renacer de la diosa primigenia, ya había pasado. Que había aprendido algo de todo aquello…

Se suponía que si, claro.

Luego de la batalla final con W&H, Ángel se fue. La rama de la Firma en L.A había desaparecido; solo y sin trabajo, sin ninguna utilidad fija para el potencial que habían despertado en él, se vio en un aprieto… ¿Qué iba a hacer de su vida?

Cuando entró en el mercado negro sobrenatural, comprendió que no se podía andar con chiquitas. Es como en todo negocio y quizás, ahí más que nunca: o comes o te comen a ti.

Es preferible que sea el otro y no uno mismo, claro esta.

Al menos, eso es lo que razonó Gunn. Conociendo las reglas del juego y con todo un gran potencial cerebral dejado en él por W&H, mas de una vez hizo la vista gorda en sus ventas, durante estos cinco años. No juzgó ni se interesó francamente por lo que harían sus clientes con los objetos que les conseguía y vendía… Tuvo una breve alarma cuando le vendió el amuleto a Buher, pero al ver la suma de dinero dejada a su nombre, dejó las sospechas de lado creyendo que nada realmente malo, terriblemente malo, pasaría.

Al final de cuentas, ¿él no había estado en Wolfram & Hart en su momento? ¿En la cuna del Mal en la Tierra, para combatir otros males menores?

Se suponía que esto vendría a ser lo mismo, ¿no?

**Se equiv****ocó. **

En el día de hoy, se arrepentía de todo.

_Justo en ese momento. _

Con una Illyria paralizada…

Con un Spike abatido…

Con un Ángel decepcionado…

Pensar en eso, justo en esto (Ángel decepcionado de él) lo hizo enojarse… consigo mismo. ¡Debería haber sido mas listo, mas despierto! ¡No podía ser que por un error como el que había cometido en harás de su bien económico personal, ahora se enfrentaran a…!

_¿A qué? _

Todavía no lo sabían, claro.

No con exactitud, pero sin duda, no seria nada bueno.

Gunn se prometió, en esa hora y en ese instante, que haría TODO por limpiar su nombre; remediaría su error de la mejor manera que pudiera y si sobrevivía a lo que fuera que pudiera pasar, dejaría aquél negocio turbio.

Nunca, jamás, volvería a fallarle a Ángel.

-Aquí – dijo Lorne, de pronto. Alzó un libro – Encontré lo que buscábamos.

Ángel se le acercó, para leer.

-El Amuleto de Ya'olth-Zoth – recitó, mirando el grabado en el libro que lo representaba – De acuerdo con lo que aquí dice, el medallón es capaz de canalizar energías sobrenaturales y… - hizo una pausa, frunciendo el ceño, preocupado – Mierda…

-¿Qué? ¿Que dice ahí? – inquirió Spike, ansioso.

-Aquí dice que el medallón sirve para un ritual mágico. Se necesita un grupo de demonios, unidos en un circulo, prisioneros… y una alineación estelar que se supone ocurre cada tres mil años… - Ángel continuó leyendo – El medallón se activa y arranca de ellos sus esencias vitales, luego las enfoca y canaliza para abrir un portal hacia… - enmudeció de golpe, serio.

-¿Un portal hacia dónde? – atinó a preguntarle Gunn.

-El Infierno – cerró el libro – Para liberar de él al Triunvirato, una especie de Trinidad Impía del Inframundo. Ellos llegan hasta nosotros y la Tierra entera es destruida.

Spike miró enojado a Gunn.

-Las has cagado bien cagada, Charlie – siseó - ¡Yo te lo advertí! Grandísimo idiota. ¡Por tu culpa ahora todo se va a ir al carajo!

Gunn bajó la vista, sintiéndose miserable.

-¡Basta Spike! – ladró Ángel - ¡Echar culpas ahora no nos ayuda en nada! Tenemos que ir tras ese Buher y recuperar el amuleto, antes de que pueda utilizarlo.

Se colocó su gabardina negra, listo para salir.

-Necesitamos armas – dijo.

El vampiro rubio señaló hacia un armario cercano. Ángel lo abrió; estaba repleto de espadas, dagas, hachas, cadenas y hasta de armas de fuego (rifles, escopetas, granadas, etc, etc).

-Vaya – se volvió hacia Spike - ¿Todo esto es tuyo?

-Estoy a favor del uso legal de armas – declaró el rubio, que se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué no me parece extraño? – tomó una espada. Le alcanzó a Gunn un hacha – Iremos en tu camioneta, así que tú conduces…

-Ángel, yo… yo… - empezó a tartamudear de nuevo el muchacho.

El vampiro lo paró.

-Esta bien, Gunn, ya no tiene importancia. Lo hecho, hecho esta. Vamos a por ese amuleto – le dijo. Miró a Lorne – Necesito que te quedes con Illyria, cuidándola.

-Magnifico – se quejó el demonio – De mucama del rubio teñido, a niñera de su novia…

-Hey, lechuga… no te propases – le advirtió Spike.

-Ya, ya… Voy cada vez mejor yo… - suspiró.

-¡Andando! – Ángel abrió la puerta de salida. Encabezó la marcha.


	7. El Gran Final

**El Gran Final **

_Edificio de la Corporación Buher._

_De noche. _

El momento había llegado.

Las estrellas ya estaban alineadas. Todo estaba listo para el ritual.

Una compuerta en la azotea del edificio se abrió, al mismo tiempo que una plataforma movida por motores neumáticos subió el círculo de celdas de los demonios prisioneros a la cima. En el centro de todos ellos, sobre su pedestal, el medallón aguardaba a ser activado…

Buher, vestido con un traje de etiqueta, como si fuera a asistir a una fiesta de gala, presidió todo desde el interior de su panorámica oficina privada. Bebía Champagne de una copa y a la vez, fumaba un puro encendido mientras se deleitaba con la visión de sus planes finalmente realizados.

_Era la hora. _

¡Pronto, el Triunvirato arribaría a la Tierra!

Pronto, sus más oscuros sueños de inmortalidad, se harían realidad.

* * *

><p>Gunn estacionó la camioneta en la entrada del rascacielos. Tanto Ángel como Spike y él descendieron del vehículo, contemplando el lugar.<p>

-Tengo una pregunta, oh, gran líder – dijo Spike - ¿Sabes como le hacemos para entrar ahí?

-Me extraña que seas tú quién me pregunte semejante cosa – Ángel levantó su espada. Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta – ¿Por donde más entraríamos, si no fuera por la puerta principal, por supuesto?

Spike sonrió.

-¿Sabes, peach? Ya no me caes tan mal, después de todo.

* * *

><p>El amuleto se activó.<p>

Una terrible ola de energía salió de él. Envolvió a los demonios en las celdas y les succionó toda la vitalidad… luego, canalizó y drenó ese mismo poder infernal hacia el cielo estrellado de la noche, justo encima mismo del edificio.

Como un velo que se rasga, el aire nocturno se partió por la mitad, hendido; dejó paso a un impresionante agujero de fuego perpetuo que giraba locamente en espirales, abriéndose en un eructo obsceno para darle paso a unas entidades terribles que moraban mas allá del Mas Allá…

En su oficina, Buher alzó su copa y brindó.

-¡Loado sea el Triunvirato! – dijo - ¡Bienvenidos, Maestros! ¡Bienvenidos a su nuevo hogar permanente!

Del gigantesco hoyo de fuego, brotaron tres titánicos rostros asexuados compuestos del mismo material. Con ojos similares a piras ardientes, contemplaron la ciudad que tenían por debajo con una expresión de deleite…

La sonrisa jubilosa que el empresario tenia plantada en la cara en ese momento, murió de improviso en cuanto la puerta de su despacho se vino abajo de un golpazo. Volando hacia el interior, un guardia de seguridad se derrumbó en el piso, la nariz rota e inconsciente.

-Buenas noches, Sr. Buher – dijo Ángel, entrando primero con su espada en alto – Hemos venido a buscar algo que no le pertenece… y que queremos que nos devuelva.

Spike y Gunn, que terminaron de dar buena cuenta del resto del personal de seguridad de la Corporación, no tardaron en seguirle. Se plantaron los tres en el centro de la sala, cubriendo toda posible salida e impidiendo cualquier escape por parte del hombre de negocios.

Buher los sorprendió a todos al sonreír, sereno.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¡Miren nada mas! – rió - ¡El gran Ángel en persona! – extendió una copa de Champagne hacia él - ¿Gustas acompañarme? ¡Será un inmenso placer brindar por el máximo triunfo de mi vida!

-¡Lo único que vamos a brindar va a ser la flor de patada que te daremos en el trasero, maldito hijo de puta! – masculló Spike. Su rostro adquirió su aspecto demoníaco en un santiamén. Gruñó, lleno de ira - ¡Personalmente, me voy a entretener en arrancarte la cabeza y luego colgarla en mi departamento, como trofeo!

-Oh, inspiradoras palabras las tuyas, chico. Ya lo creo que si – el empresario dio una fumada a su habano. Exhaló satisfecho el humo por la nariz – Para desgracia tuya y de tus amigos, eso NO va a suceder nunca, me temo.

Estiró una mano y presionó un botón de su escritorio.

-Un gusto conocerlos, en verdad.

De inmediato, se encendieron las lámparas ultravioletas de la oficina. Tanto Ángel como Spike retrocedieron, sus cuerpos echando humo. Corrieron hasta la salida de la habitación y allí se quedaron, a salvo de la destructora luz anti-vampiros, pero totalmente imposibilitados de entrar y de detener al hombre.

Gunn tragó saliva. No quedaba otra más que ocuparse él de todo. Así lo haría…

-¡Detenga todo esto, ya mismo! – le dijo al empresario, levantando su hacha amenazante.

-Ah, Sr. Gunn… que curiosa coincidencia verlo aquí. No importa. Sea cual sea el motivo por el que acompaña a estos dos zánganos, ya es demasiado tarde para detener nada… - Buher se volvió hacia la ventana de su despacho - ¡La hora del Triunvirato ha llegado! Mientras hablamos, los tres Señores del Infierno se disponen a unírsenos para el banquete… ¡Se alimentaran de esta Tierra y nadie podrá evitarlo!

-¡En tus sueños, maldito! – Gunn se abalanzó contra él – Ultima advertencia, Buher. ¡Termínalo o te parto en dos!

-¿De verdad lo haría, Sr. Gunn? – Buher levantó una mano y le apuntó con una pistola que había sacado de un cajón – Veamos si es tan valiente con una bala en mitad de su cuerpo…

-¡Cuidado, Gunn! – gritaron Ángel y Spike, desde la puerta. Los dos intentaron entrar para salvarle, pero apenas pusieron un pie en la sala, empezaron a arder de nuevo. Tuvieron que recular, a pesar de ellos mismos.

El ruido del disparo retumbó en toda la habitación. Un agujero de bala apareció en el hombro del muchacho…

-¡GUNN! – gritó Ángel, impotente.

Gunn se desplomó en el suelo, herido. Su hacha cayó a un costado en donde Buher, avanzando hacia él, la pateó lejos de su alcance.

-¡Aaaaaay! – chilló en el piso, retorciéndose de dolor. Tenía una mano apoyada sobre su herida, de la que emergía muchísima sangre.

El empresario se paró encima de él; apuntó su pistola directo a su cráneo y miró a la pareja de vampiros apostada en la puerta, con una sonrisa demencial.

-Díganle adiós a su amigo – dijo.

…Su dedo se tensó sobre el gatillo…

-¡NOOOO! – aulló Ángel, transformando su rostro por el de vampiro y lanzándose contra él. Ignorando las terribles quemaduras que las radiaciones provocaron en su cuerpo, embistió a Buher justo cuando disparaba. La bala se desvió de su trayectoria, rebotó en una pared y fue a dar contra las lámparas ultravioletas…

Todas estallaron, apagándose.

-¡No, no, no! – gritó Buher, mientras fue el turno de Spike de arrojarse contra su cuerpo. Libres de la luz que los aniquilaría, los dos vampiros se pudieron mover con total libertad por el cuarto.

-¡Esta va por Illyria, hijo de puta! – dijo Spike, dándole un puñetazo directo a la mandíbula - ¡Y esta va por Charlie! – le dio otro puñetazo - ¡Y esta otra, va de regalo, cabrón! – volvió a golpearlo.

El empresario escupió dientes y sangre, pero el rubio no estaba saciado todavía. Lo tomó de su corbata y lo estampó contra su escritorio; lo empujó por él, a continuación, tirandolo hacia el piso.

El hombre cayó hecho un guiñapo.

-¡Este mal parido no nos molestara mas! – Spike se dio vuelta hacia Ángel. El moreno estaba asistiendo al herido Gunn - ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Vivo, pero tiene que ver urgente a un medico – dijo el otro, ayudando al muchacho a sentarse. Presionó una mano sobre la herida, de la cual seguía saliendo sangre.

-Ay, ay, ay… ¡Mierda! Duele… duele como mil demonios.

-Shhh. No hables, Charles. Quédate quieto…

-Odio arruinar buenos momentos, pero creo que tenemos un Apocalipsis que evitar, cabezón – Spike se acercó al ventanal del despacho de Buher y echó un vistazo al cielo sobre ellos…

Allí arriba, el Triunvirato no se veía ya tan feliz. Los tres rostros titánicos de fuego puro ahora observaban con disgusto el edificio donde ellos se encontraban. Sabían, de alguna manera, que estaban arruinando sus planes…

…Un fuertísimo temblor de tierra los sacudió…

-¡Están por aplastarnos! – le gritó Spike a Ángel, mientras se sostenía de donde podía - ¡Estoy teniendo un Deja Vuh con lo de Sunnydale! ¡Es el colmo! – varios muebles se cayeron de lugar. En la distancia, algunas ventanas se rompieron - ¿Alguna idea de última hora para salvarnos?

-Se me esta ocurriendo algo – Ángel corrió hacia el escritorio de Buher – Le he visto tocar aquí para activar las luces, a lo mejor, tal vez… - contempló la hilera de botones que estaban ahí - ¡Cruza los dedos! Creo que sé lo que esto va a hacer.

-¿Tenemos otra opción?

-Si. Morirnos.

-¡Prefiero el plan A, entonces!

Ángel presionó un botón.

En la azotea del rascacielos, la plataforma automatizada con los demonios prisioneros descendió bruscamente al interior… tanto, que los motores neumáticos que controlaban su movimiento chirriaron y explotaron, en una lluvia de chispas eléctricas.

El círculo de celdas se rompió. Una a una, cayeron como fichas de domino y arrasaron incluso el pedestal con el amuleto. Sacado de su posición central, el medallón se desactivó… parando el canal de energía demoníaca que mantenía el portal abierto…

-¡No, no! ¿Qué han hecho? – gritó Buher, poniéndose de pie con dificultad y estampándose contra el ventanal de su oficina - ¡No!

Roto el ritual, los tres rostros de pesadilla del Triunvirato perdieron poder. El agujero de fuego por donde habían aparecido comenzó a colapsar, sin más…

Una de las caras de los Amos del Infierno se volvió hacia el edificio, rebosante de furia. Habló y cuando lo hizo, una siniestra sentencia fue echada.

-¡BUHER! ¡NOS HAS FALLADO!

-¡NOOO! – aulló el empresario, aterrorizado.

El Triunvirato explotó. Su deflagración fue tal que el cielo sobre Los Ángeles se iluminó como si fuera de día, por espacio de un segundo…

La onda de choque de la detonación golpeó el rascacielos, un instante después; los vidrios de todas las ventanas se rompieron en miles de fragmentos cortantes, hacia su interior. Ángel y Spike se colocaron sobre Gunn, sirviéndole de escudo ante la mortífera lluvia, pero Buher no tuvo tanta suerte: cientos de pedazos de vidrios partidos volaron sobre él, hundiéndose en su carne y acabando con su vida.

…Cuando cayó al piso, lo hizo para nunca más levantarse…

Todo había terminado.


	8. Después del final, la vida continúa

**Después del Final; la vida continúa.**

_En un hospital de Los Ángeles. _

_Tiempo después. _

Gunn descansaba acostado en una mullida cama de hospital, cuando Ángel entró para visitarlo. Sonriendo débilmente, recibió al recién llegado haciéndole señas de que podía sentarse en una silla colocada a su lado.

-¿Cómo estas? – le preguntó el vampiro.

-El Doc dice que me pondré bien, dentro de todo – se señaló la herida cosida y tapada con unas vendas – He tenido suerte; la bala pasó de largo y no tocó ningún nervio ni nada vital.

Ángel sonrió, con timidez.

-¿Cómo van las cosas por allá afuera? – quiso saber Gunn, luego de un momento.

-Lo usual… Nadie puede explicarse la explosión aquella, no a ciencia cierta, pero sospechan que hay una conexión entre eso y la muerte de Buher – le contó – Y a su deceso, por cierto, le siguió el quiebre de todas sus empresas. Desde hace rato que en la tele no hacen mas que hablar de ello…

Se hizo el silencio. Gunn entrecerró los ojos, descansando un poco.

-Lo siento – dijo – Realmente. Todo esto… lo que pasó… fue culpa mía.

-Charles…

-Para empezar, no debería haberme metido en este negocio. Jamás. Pero una cosa es segura: lo dejo en este instante. Aunque me pierda de ganar todo el dinero del mundo, el mercado negro sobrenatural no es para mí.

Otra vez silencio. Gunn miró a Ángel a los ojos.

-Ha sido mi culpa. En verdad, ¿podrás perdonarme?

-Bien, como creo que una vez me dijo alguien cuando me fue a buscar a la selva – el vampiro sonrió – simplemente, no puedes vivir echándote la culpa de todo – movió la cabeza, despacio – Si fuéramos al caso, el principal culpable y el primero de todos, seria yo por haberlos abandonado hace cinco años… Ahora, lo valido es, creo entender, saber reconocer los errores, aceptarlos y enfrentarlos… sobre todo, esto último… - hizo una pausa – Enfrentarlos.

-…Y asumir las consecuencias – concluyó Gunn por él.

-También eso cuenta. Es parte de la progresión hacia el largo, largísimo camino hacia la Redención.

-Si es que eso existe…

Ángel se encogió de hombros.

-¿Quién sabe, Charles? ¿Quién sabe?

-¿Qué hay de Illyria?

La pregunta flotó largo rato en el aire. El rostro de Ángel se ensombreció un poco.

-Sigue igual – dijo – No sé que tipo de droga tenia ese dardo pero pareciera ser muy fuerte… e igual de sobrenatural como ella.

-Vaya…

-De todas maneras, tengo a Lorne preguntando por allí si existe algún antídoto. Algo encontraremos para restaurarla, no te preocupes.

-¿Y que hay de Spike? ¿Cómo se lo esta tomando?

-Él… no se despega de su lado…

* * *

><p><em>Departamento de Spike.<em>

_Interior de un dormitorio. _

El vampiro rubio sostenía la mano de una Illyria inconsciente, mirándola con ternura...

-Como te lo prometí, nena – le dijo – Aquí estoy, a tu lado. Nunca más vas a volver a estar sola.

La miró. Ella no emitió sonido alguno, pero respiraba lentamente.

-¿Sabes? En algunos momentos me hiciste recordar a Dru – continuó hablándole – Ella también estaba perdida… en todos los sentidos. Durante muchos, muchísimos años, tuve que cuidarla. La acompañé, estando a su lado cuando más me necesitó… Luego, cosas de la bloody vida, ella se fue y me dejó – suspiró, dolido – Sé lo que es la soledad, nena. Sé lo que es el miedo, aunque no lo parezca… Si que lo sé… - le dio una palmadita en su mano – Incluso, intenté tener algo con una Cazadora – rió, amargamente – Y podemos decir que también fue un fracaso…

Bajó la vista. Recordar a Buffy le hizo reflexionar en el motivo de por qué jamás en todos estos años regresó a ella, ni hizo el intento de ver en qué andaba su vida.

-Sé lo que me preguntaras, pet. ¿Por qué jamás volví con Buffy, siendo que ahora podría hacerlo sin problemas? La respuesta es simple: **ella no me ama**. No hace falta ser muy listo para saber que esta perdidamente enganchada del Capitán Cabezadura – rió con amargura de nuevo – A veces pienso, llanamente, que me voy a quedar solo por toda la eternidad – hizo una pausa – Es mucho tiempo, por cierto.

Illyria no respondió.

-…Y aquí estamos de nuevo, solos tú y yo – suspiró – Compartiendo nuestras lastimosas vidas… solo que el único que habla en este momento, soy yo. ¿Y eso por qué es? Porque estas dormida, luv. ¡Tienes que despertar! – exclamó, acercándose a ella - ¡Tienes que volver, nena! Aquí, conmigo… ¡No puede ser que otra vez quedes atrapada dentro de ti misma! ¡No es justo!

El vampiro rubio aspiró fuertemente una bocanada de aire. Las lágrimas amenazaban con agolparse en sus ojos. Las contuvo.

-Por favor, pet… Vuelve. ¡No me dejes tú también! Ya perdí a Fred… no voy a soportar perderte ahora a ti también… ¡Tienes que regresar! – dijo. La aferró de los hombros y la sacudió. La mujer no reaccionó - ¡Si puedes oírme, pelea Illyria, maldición! ¡Lucha! ¡Lucha contra lo que te retiene en el sueño!

Nada ocurrió.

Spike la soltó. Acercó su rostro unos centímetros a la blanca faz de la diosa primigenia y la observó con suma atención. Pese al cabello azul, a la piel pálida y a los labios agrietados y secos, la belleza de Fred, la simpleza de Fred, seguía latente…

La besó tiernamente en los labios.

Fue un beso corto, simple.

-Vuelve… - le susurró, esperanzado - ¡Maldición! ¡Vuelve!

Nada ocurrió.

Abatido, se alejó de ella. Encendió un cigarrillo y miró por la ventana al exterior de la ciudad dormida…

Cerró los ojos. Las pesadas, calientes lágrimas que venían amenazando con brotar finalmente lo hicieron.

-¿Spike?

Se quedó helado, el cigarrillo resbaló de su boca. Alguien había hablado y venia directamente de su espalda.

-¿Spike? – repitió la voz – Me siento muy… mareada… ¿Qué sucedió?

Temblando de la emoción, Spike se volvió hacia ella. Sobre la cama, medio incorporándose, Illyria se hallaba despierta, solo que… que una vez mas, su aspecto físico hubo revertido al de Fred.

-Dios mío… - atinó a decir, tapándose la boca con la mano.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó ella, mirándolo extrañada – Tienes los ojos rojos, je, je.

_La risita de Fred. _

Era inolvidable, sin duda.

Se le acercó, sentándose a su lado. Le tomó las manos entre las suyas y la estudió largo y tendido, con una sonrisa de alivio en su rostro.

"_Es un milagro"_, pensó primero. Y luego, _"Dios mío… en verdad que en esta forma se ve realmente parecida a Fred…" _

Una vocecita en su interior le dijo que tal vez no anduviera desencaminado. ¿Y si algo de Fred verdaderamente todavía quedaba allí? ¿No podría ello ser lo responsable de que Illyria lentamente se fuera humanizando?

Quizás, en cierta manera, Fred todavía vivía… en ella.

O tal vez no…

¿Importaba, dado el caso?

-Estoy bien, luv – le respondió – Y ahora que has regresado, estaré mucho mejor…

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogo<strong>

Ángel se paró en el borde de la cornisa de aquel alto rascacielos. Con una mirada, abarcó toda la ciudad de Los Ángeles, hasta la zona de los suburbios.

El Sol había muerto otra vez en el horizonte. Una nueva noche estaba a punto de comenzar.

Sonrió y se cruzó de brazos, con aire señorial.

Había regresado, esta vez para quedarse. Estaba donde debía estar.

En casa.

**FIN**


End file.
